


Redisovering Yourself

by tashalou94



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Discussion Meetings, Fluff, Guidance Counselors, Happy Ending, Immortal Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his return to modern day life, Jason finds it difficult to cope with the loss of his friends (Pythagoras, Hercules, Medusa, Ariadne). Also finding it hard to come to terms with modern technology, he finds that he's going to need help to recover. His doctor refers him to a councillor, none other than Merlin. Merlin listens to his story, and then shares his own, having someone who's experienced a slightly similar problem. He also introduces him to Captain Jack and the Tenth Doctor, listening to their traumas.</p><p>Two months in, a news report comes in that two men have been found, one in a lake near in Somerset, and one washed up on a beach on the Eastern Coast of England. Neither have any idea where they are or know any knowledge of the modern world. Showing their faces, both find it's the man Jason and Merlin had lost.<br/>Trying to adjust Pythagoras to modern life, Merlin recommends that Jason and Pythagoras come along to his class sessions, held twice a week. Here, they meet many others who have gone through various problems, and need to adapt to modern life. Not having the courage to do so before, will Jason pluck up the courage to share something with Pythagoras that he never got to back then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me whilst I'll just go and kill your feels. Don't worry, life will get better. More notes at the end.

This morning would be like any other morning; the usual get up, moan and groan, shower and then providing yourself with bland coffee and not the so brilliant but simple breakfast that he once ate. For the last two months since Jason had returned from Atlantis and having to leave the most important people behind, Jason was miserable, waking each morning up to his alarm clock going off, the radio replacing the alarm with the same two bubbly but had too much coffee type presenters broadcasting the news and what’s on around the local area. Okay, in saying that, this morning was slightly different.

For one, Jason was waking up this morning much earlier. His neighbour Trish, providing that they’d only known each other for a few weeks, was concerned over his wellbeing, and so advised him to see a doctor, who could refer him to a councillor or therapist. Having done that, he was to see Merlin Emrys at his local medical health centre for 9:30am. The rest was the same though, waking up with his eyes stinging from crying in the night, his mind centred around that one man who Jason had come to love, his eyes bloodshot red when he observed himself in the mirror, a dark purple lining under his eyes from the lack of sleep he’d received.

It was all in the eyes, Hercules had told him once, that time when they’d been called up to face the bulls, where supposedly Ariadne had been crushing on him (only to find out later that they were in fact related) and yet they’d shared two conversations. If only he’d told him those three words back then, maybe things would have been different. That’s what hurt the most.

 

 

<-> <-> <->

 

Outside the surgery, taking the bus up there (how much was bus fare now? Jason had thought to himself as he left the flat), Jason hesitated before shuffling his way to the entrance, his nerves building up as he entered the building. As the building was huge, having different departments, he came to the desk to ask.

“Excuse me, could you tell me where the counselling and therapy department is?”

“Turn left and straight down. Go through the double doors, the waiting room is on your left.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

Following the directions the receptionist had given to him, he came to the waiting room. Inside contained some chairs along with a touchscreen computer, there being no desk nearby. What was Jason to do with that? The waiting area contained a glass window. Noticing Jason having difficulty, the young male transporting files to the filing cabinet, he closed the cabinet and came to Jason, a wide grin on his face even though it was Monday morning.

“I’m guessing you’re having trouble using the touchscreen system?”

“Yeah actually, whose idea was it to bring these in? What happened to the secretary at the desk?”

“Apparently it saves time and money. Don’t worry, I can barely use it myself, and I’ve been here for two years. Had it installed seven months ago. More people than ever complain about it. Sorry, I’m babbling again aren’t I? Arthur always told me to shut up.” He outstretched a hand. His face, a pale pearly white all over with a dusting of pink from flushing over talking too much to a complete stranger, was someone who also acted as if sugar was too much for him to handle, acting completely bonkers. A tall, thin bloke, Jason would come to notice.

“You must be Jason?”

Nodding in return, Jason could only look up and beam at this carefree young man. Shaking hands, Jason stood to meet his height, the other male slightly taller. Younger as well it seemed. “I’m Merlin. If you’d like to follow me.”

Jason followed Merlin, Merlin and Jason a little clumsy on their feet, and not just because the floor had been polished that morning, Merlin’s brown shoes squeaking on the floor, his brown velvety jeans clenched to his wiry legs and his blue shirt hugging him underneath his brown jacket. Jason tore his eyes away, knowing that it wasn’t right to glare at people he’d only just met.

 

Merlin’s office was rather small. A bookshelf stood to one side, containing many publications on counselling as well as tales on the legend of King Arthur. A keen historian on early mythological Britain, Jason assumed. In the corner was a desk containing a computer, a comfortable chair either side. Next to this was a filing cabinet. On the other side was a sofa, something a little more luxurious. Jason took the sofa, Merlin bringing one of those comfortable royal blue chairs over to talk. He then went to the filing cabinet, pulling out a new file to keep Jason’s records in. Grabbing a pen, Merlin came to sit opposite Jason, Jason a little weary on coming here in the first place. Merlin began the session.

“Now, as you might be aware, everything said here is entirely confidential, and the only time where I might have to share details is when someone is in the possible state of danger.”

“Okay.”

“I also like to treat my clients as my friends, if that’s okay with you. For example, say if you have a problem and would like to talk it over, or if you have any questions for me, then you can always drop me an e-mail or phone me up, which I’ll give you my contact details at the end.”

Jason was starting to feel a little more comfortable. “Okay.”

“Good. Now, before we properly begin, can you confirm your name, address and birth?”

“Jason Steven Wilson, 20 the Crescent Halls, Hammersmith and I was born on 13/09/1987.”

“Okay, at the same time would you like a drink? Tea, coffee?”

“Tea would be nice, thank you.” Merlin dropped his file to the small coffee table and then discharged himself to bring two hot mugs of tea in. Jason then added milk and sugar to his mug. Sipping on the tea, the tea making him feel much more comfortable and toasty warm, Merlin continued.

“Is this the first time you’ve been for counselling?”

“Yes.”

“And your doctor referred you?”

“My neighbour was concerned about my wellbeing. She advised me to see my doctor and tell him what was going on in life and the trauma I’d recently been through. He then referred me to you.”

“Okay. Right, questions over. Tell me everything, right from the start.”

Jason sank into the sofa, hugging his mug of tea, beginning his story. “It started off five years ago. My mother had died when I was a child and the disappearance of my father made me question my family history. All my life I lived at sea with my dad, where he was working to find artefacts that none had yet discovered, allowing us to travel the world. Growing up, I began to work there. A while ago, he disappeared during a wreckage, which I intended to find out what happened to him.”

“And you were 26 at the time?”

“25, going on 26.”

“And what type of wreckage was this?”

“Submarine wreckage.”

Merlin jotted down the details, nodding to say he’s got them all down, giving Jason some encouragement. “Go on.”

Jason circled his legs round and brought them onto the sofa, his feet dangling off on the edge as he lay down, forcing his eyes shut to map out the scenario, his words carrying him back to where his adventure began. “He worked on a submarine called The Oracle. When I was there, waiting to go down, Mac – an old friend of my dad’s – was talking to me about it, where I mentioned that I want to know what happened to him. Going down, things were perfectly fine. I found part of the sub, which held the name. Then, suddenly, there was this white light, where I was getting pulled in. I couldn’t control the sub. I tried seeking contact from above but there was no response.”

Merlin was taking notes, not bothered that his client was disturbing the furniture. He preferred them to be calm and resting whilst telling him their problems rather than being aggressive and destroying the contents of the room. “Describe the white light. Was it a beam or a torch?”

“I don’t know. It was like a whirlpool though, strong enough to suck you in, as if was a black hole.”

“So you got sucked in to this white light black hole thing and then what?”

“I was washed up on a beach, completely naked. There was no sub nearby, only a boat with people in heading out into the ocean. I tried to call them but nothing came. Beside me were some clothes and a pair of shoes, clothing that Ancient Grecians would have worn.”

“You mean to tell me you travelled back in time to Ancient Greece?”

“I know I sound ridiculous and barmy, but I ended up in Atlantis.”

Most councillors would have taken no notice, probably suggesting to them that it might have all been a dream that gives traumatising effects and deep down thought them as delirious, but Merlin was one to believe anything. Heck, he was an immortal warlock for crying out loud! “I don’t think that. I believe what you say, although it may not seem that way to you. How did you know you were in Atlantis?”

“That’s my next part. I strolled through the markets, where I caused a disturbance, the guards chasing me. Hitting me with an arrow, which I removed-“ Merlin cut him off.

“You know you’re not meant to do that; that would just make you bleed more!”

“Yeah, I found that out soon after. Anyway, so the guards were chasing me and having no escape, I jumped onto the roof of a house, which I lost my balance and fell off, gripping hold of the ledge of the balcony. Losing my grip, a firm hand secured my arm, helping me up. Through gravitational forces, we lost our balance and I ended up on top of him. I ended up on top of the most gorgeous man I’d ever come across. I landed on top of Pythagoras.”

“Pythagoras? As in the mathematician and philosopher?”

Merlin was elated, completely intrigued with Jason’s story. “Yep.”

“And what did Pythagoras say?”

“Well, I told him about what was going on, which for a minute he was shocked. He then asked me what a sub was. Knowing I was a fugitive, I pleaded for me to be hid. At first, he was unsure what to do, whether to believe me. Hiding me, the guards searched the place and afterward he found me unconscious. I noted him as the triangle guy, which he was curious as to why I knew that he was thinking about triangles. He hadn’t discovered his theorem yet. He found me unconscious and attended to me. Waking up groggily from passing out, he told me I was in Atlantis. I explained the reason for being here, that I was looking for my father and not knowing where he was, he advised me to speak to the Oracle. She’s completely useless. Kept mentioning about destiny and that Atlantis sat on my shoulders, that I weren’t like most men. Told me about my dad as well, that he walked among the dead.”

A lump formed in Merlin’s throat, which he found difficult to swallow, knowing he’d been through a similar fate. “Atlantis is the lost world. It wasn’t lost then?”

“No, not at the time. I even met Hercules and Medusa. Things seemed strange. I missed my laptop, for a while I missed having a comfortable bed to sleep in, having the floor to rely on, my iPod and using the bus to get around, having to walk. There was no supermarkets, just different stalls. Eventually I got used to it, although boredom would kick in sooner or later, but usually the lot of us were having adventures so it made up for the boredom.”

“So… You come to Atlantis, helping people out of their misery, eventually something unbearable would kick in and obviously you returned to present day Britain? How did that come about?”

Tears began to form in Jason’s eyes. “When I departed from Atlantis, I was clutching to Pythagoras. Hercules had literally made a run for it, always finding some form of excuse to stay clear of danger. For one of a bigger build, he surely can move quick in drastic situations.”

“And what about everyone else? How did Atlantis become lost?”

Jason choked out a sob. Merlin placed a box of tissues next to him, Jason pulling one out and dabbing his eyes. “Through the actions of King Minos. The kings are chosen through the gods, but once the king has power, you can’t do anything to stop him. People were treated poorly; Queen Pasiphae was evil, trying to kill me. The weight for me was too much to bear. On occasion, I sought the Oracle for advice. That day. I asked her what was I to do, knowing that after seeing torrential downpours for two days straight causing flooding in the lower ends of the city, what was I to do predicting what was to come next?”

“Did she have an answer?”

“No, her answer was some things in life are too much even for the greatest of men to handle. This was their fate. Poseidon and the gods were angry at the citizens, and more importantly, the royal family.”

“Did you do anything to help?”

“I tried to warn people that a disaster was coming. That I saw a catastrophe occur in a dream and that this was our fate. That we need to protect ourselves and get away whilst we can.”

“Did they believe you?”

“They’re hours from a whitewash tsunami flooding the entire island, hence the name lost, of course they’re not going to believe me. Anyhow, trying my hardest, I managed to lure Medusa and Hercules away. Pythagoras did believe me, Hercules at first not falling for the idea. Knowing that he wasn’t ready to die quite so soon, and that he couldn’t lose Medusa and wanted her safe, I got the pair onto a boat before the first ripples of waves were coming in, that day being boiling hot with strong winds, cooling the place down.”

Merlin took a swig of his tea. “But what about Pythagoras? Did you get him to safety?”

“He always mentioned that his home was here, in Atlantis. He refused to leave, and yet the poor soul had been happy that morning, literally hopping around the home like a gazelle.”

“You call the place home.”

“Yeah, because I’d come to know the place as home, living with Pythagoras and Hercules.”

“Why was Pythagoras happy?”

“He’d discovered his theorem. After years of working on his triangles, he’d finally discovered the missing ingredient, making the lad elated.”

“Wait, lad? Pythagoras has always been known to be dressed in robes with curly hair and a massive beard, someone aging.” Reflecting the events, more tears trickled down Jason’s cheeks, Jason using the tissues to wipe them away. Yes they say it’s not manly to cry, when you’ve lost practically the most important thing in life, you’re obviously going to be in that state. Knowing Jason was in an uncomfortable position, and that he needed to let it out, let people know what pain and agony he was going through, Merlin pressed on. “Describe Pythagoras to me, Jason. He seems like someone you loved.”

“That’s because I did fall for him, in time. It was those three words that I never got to mention, that’s what hurts the most.” Merlin jotted down some more notes.

“So, what does Pythagoras from your world look like then?”

Jason closed his eyes again and returned to laying down, a vivid image of Pythagoras coming to his head, sitting at the work table back in Atlantis, drawing his triangles and trying to work out exactly what Hypotenuse was. Hercules was out at the tavern, or annoying Medusa. Jason was at the other end of their small house, admiring the young mathematician, a smile coming to his face as he described him. “Young, beautiful, Pythagoras. Always muttering on about his fascination for triangles and their angles. A little taller than me, he’s got blond curly hair and is around his mid-twenties. He’s pale and rather thin, too thin I thought on the occasion. He’s never had much self-belief. When we were up against the bull, he had doubts, believing that he’d let the team down, that he wouldn’t succeed and we’d all be done for. I believed in him though, and he took my word for it. He’s intelligent, knows his way around healing people,” reminding Merlin of Gaius. “He never did have a beard though, didn’t believe he could grow one. Those blue irises of his, they drew you in, which you could become easily lost. He’s witty and sarcastic. He’s a good man as well, paying off Hercules’ debts. He bought me a bed to sleep in after staying at their lodgings for two weeks, where we shared his room, Hercules wanting his own room.”

“And what about Hercules?”

“Not the Greek god most would think him of. A middle-aged, fat, drunk womanizer he was. He’d always come back from the tavern late at night completely drunk, poor Pythagoras having to look after him before I came along. We took it in turns or helped each other out to get him into bed. Always had excuses of not wanting to help and always in debt and lazy. It was only when he’d laid eyes on Medusa he became a changed man.”

“As in snake-head woman?”

“Yeah, in time. We found her kidnapped when we were trying to rescue Demetria from the Maenads. Demetria found no home or life in Atlantis, and unfortunately killed herself whilst I was battling with the cult, where they worshipped the god Dionysus. So, whilst on our way, Hercules taking first watch, he was almost attacked by the Maenads, Medusa rescuing him. That’s when it all began. Medusa ended up cursed by the Maenads though, hence the rest of her tale known to common man.”

“Explain the last of your story. Hercules and Medusa had been lured to safety. Where did you and Pythagoras go?”

“We returned to the house, where Pythagoras felt much safer. I snuck into the palace to see Ariadne one last time, trying to do the same for her, but I failed in that. Coming across a stall, some merchant was selling necklaces of all different shapes. Finding a pendant with a triangle attached, I bought it, knowing it would calm Pythagoras’ nerves. When I returned, he was on the balcony, watching the incoming waves. Admiring him from behind, I joined him there. My hand went to his shoulder, my fingertips deliberately grazing his neck, sending shivers down his spine. With deft fingers, I placed the necklace on him. Noticing the shape, he turned and grinned, bringing me into a long, warm hug. I’m sure I felt his lips against my neck, unless that was just my imagination. That’s when I noticed from far out, the first incoming tide building up. The first wall of water approached, in the distance a normal incoming wave. The stronger winds made the wall of water grow, the citizens near the shore screaming.”

“Then?”

“Nothing. Knowing what was to become, I clenched him tighter to me. He muffled into my neck, ‘ _What’s happening? I can hear screaming!!’_ trying to calm him, I brought him inside, knowing what was to happen.”

“You didn’t escape the place, knowing your life was at stake?”

“I couldn’t! I couldn’t leave him! I couldn’t see him die alone; we die together, or I die at his side.” This reminded Merlin of him and Arthur. Staying silent, he allowed Jason to continue. “We stayed under the table, providing some form of shelter. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, his head buried into my neck. I held onto him for dear life and began a conversation, the man in my arms shaking from fright. The waves crashed over the buildings, both of us hearing running water build up, the residents drowning, being pulled into the ocean by the forces. Citizens were making a run for the higher ground, stranded on rooftops.

 _'We’re going to die, aren’t we?’_ he screamed as we could hear debris build up, the water continuing to rise. In reply, I mentioned about his ideology of reincarnation, grinning to try and add some humour in there. _‘We’re not going to die because we’ll reincarnate instead. For all you know I could end up as a big giant fish!!’_

 _‘I’d like to be a triangle!’_ Both of us were giggling. From the door, water began to seep through. There’d be no point in trying to barricade the place because we’d all go in the end anyway, so we remained where we were.”

“What? Underneath the table?”

“Not exactly. I mentioned about us trying to go outside, but Pythagoras wouldn’t leave the house, knowing we’d have no chance outside. We’d be pulled under anyway. Knowing his parchments would soon be ruined, his triangles gone, I sang to him, running my fingers running through his golden curls. He went still against me, lightly smiling at my bad singing attempts. The water had reached our waists when I’d completed my song. Knowing we couldn’t drown there, I cradled him into my arms, coming from underneath the table. I could feel the floorboards creaking under us, knowing it’d be less painful if we were outside rather than falling though. Carrying him to the window, swishing through the water, I managed to get him through the window, Pythagoras holding onto the side of the wall whilst I climbed out. _‘We need to swim! Swim as far as we can!_ ”

 _‘I can’t swim! I don’t know how!!’_ I then motioned him on how to swim. _‘Use your arms to paddle through the water, kicking your legs at the same time. By doing this, you won’t drown_.’ He attempted it, although being the first time he was at a much slower rate, so I went at his pace. Leaving the house behind, I noticed the walls crumbling, the water covering the entire building. _‘We need to go faster!!’_ Out of breath, he couldn’t go any further. The water was freezing compared to the boiling atmospheric temperatures. I carried him as far as I could, and yet the waters were still continuing to rise. I knew this was it.”

 _‘Jason!’_ “Pythagoras was weak in my arms, cold as well, each breath taking longer to come from him, his eyelids drooping. _‘Don’t go, please,’_ I begged him. A hand of mine went to his cheek, begging him to wake up. He murmured the final words I ever heard from him, a weak smile on his face, using all his energy to speak. _“I love you, Jason.”_

“I went to reply, _“I lov-“_ but he’d gone.” Jason broke down in tears, Merlin climbing out of the chair to place a comfortable hand on Jason’s back to soothe him, Jason’s head in his hands. He whimpered, “There was no pulse. His heart had completely stopped. Screaming out in pain, I wanted nothing more than to die, knowing I’d just lost the man of my life. Leaning down, although the thought of kissing a dead person is a little creepy, I kissed his lips. The one time I’d ever get to it, and he can’t even feel it. I couldn’t feel the warmth there, just the rough texture of them, where he’d often bit his lip trying to work on his triangles, becoming frustrated from negative results.”

“That must have been agonising for you.”

“I can’t bear it! I don’t belong here. All I want to do is to die and be with him in the afterlife.”

“Did you try to kill yourself?” Jason weakly nodded, continuing on.

“Clutching him, I didn’t bother to hold my breath. We both went under the surface as I tried to kill myself, the dead corpse of Pythagoras still with me. Feeling as if I was to drop off, I went weak, falling to the bottom of the pit.” Merlin checked the time on the clock, noticing he had another client to see within a few minutes.

“Jason, I’m afraid we’re going to have to stop there. But, like I said earlier, I’m going to give you my details. I think I’m going to spend longer working with you than I first assumed, knowing this is going to be a long process to overcome. Is Friday at 10am okay for you?”

“I’m doing little else so yeah.”

“Good. Next week I’m holding a meeting with a couple of my clients. They’ve gone through similar situations of losing people; both of them have gone time travelling as well, a little like myself. One is also immortal, so I’d like you to come along. The discussion will be on Wednesday at my house. I’ll send you the details through e-mail, and I’ll pick you up.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. We’ll all have our stories to tell. I’ve gone through a similar story.”

“Could you tell me yours?”

“Let’s finish your story first, at least let me know the rest of it on Friday, and then I’ll tell you mine. That’s a promise.” Jason grabbed his coat and finished his tea, Merlin shaking hands with the bloke as he collected his file and placed it into the filing cabinet with his other clients. Jason left the health centre, feeling a little more relieved, knowing someone could understand him. Merlin went back into the waiting room to greet his next client.

“Looking gorgeous today, Merlin.”

“Not so bad yourself. Alright then, Jack, if you’d like to follow me.”


	2. A Similar Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason attends the health centre for his second counselling session with Merlin. Merlin finds out more to Jason's former life, as well as his current life. Jason begins to question exactly who Merlin is, learning of Merlin's trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far. I didn't know how this was going to turn out, considering that it's my first multifandom fic and that I'm approaching new fandoms, this also being the first Jagoras fic I've written, so I'm glad that people do like this so far.

Still feeling lifeless, helpless, but knowing that at least someone in the world could understand him, Jason received an e-mail from Merlin later that week, giving him the details of Merlin’s meeting. He’d come by Jason’s flat for a week on Wednesday at 11:00am, driving up to his house, where the meeting would take place. He was meet two new people, one going by the name of The Doctor and the other of Captain Jack Harkness.

Since then, Merlin had given Jason the message that if anything came to mind and he wished to speak, give him a ring outside of his office hours or drop him an e-mail as he always replies back. On the Friday, Jason carried out the same procedure as the previous Monday; Merlin already in the waiting room by the time Jason arrived for 10:25am, knowing Jason had no knowledge on such new technologies, and doing him a favour at the same time.

Merlin was at the touchscreen computer filling out Jason’s details, logging him in. Jason startled when he noticed Merlin completing his details, thankful that someone knew this form of technology, although, sooner or later, Jason would have to come to terms with learning himself.

Merlin didn’t bother to glance at Jason, Merlin already acknowledging his presence. “Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” Grabbing his file from the filing cabinet in the staff quarters, Jason helped himself to a cup, Merlin teaching Jason on how the beverage machine worked, so at least Jason was learning something out of this, even if it was to simply push a few buttons. With Jason bringing in the two mugs, and Merlin grabbing a pen from his desk, Jason once more took the sofa, Merlin sinking into the chair. Merlin found that most of his clients would take the sofa.

Merlin opened up his file to where they last left off - Jason’s first session - and began with his questions.

“And how are we this morning?”

“Could be better. The thunderstorm last night didn’t help much.”

Merlin sympathised with Jason, knowing exactly what would have filtered through his mind. “I can imagine.” He then drifted to another topic. “Did you receive my e-mail on Wednesday?”

“Yes, 11:00am is perfectly fine.”

“Good. Now, going back to what was said on Monday, we got to the part where you quoted that _‘Clutching him, I didn’t bother to hold my breath. We both went under the surface as I tried to kill myself, the dead corpse of Pythagoras still with me. Feeling as if I was to drop off, I went weak, falling to the bottom of the pit.’_ Returning to that subject, my first question to you this morning is, as you were falling to the bottom of the pit, where did you then end up?”

Taking a moment for Jason to adjust back to the fact that although this between them was entirely confidential, Jason needed to relax to continue, which Merlin understood. “It’s okay, take your time.” Hugging a cushion for comfort, Jason continued. “I awoke to people speaking English. The commotion was loud; there were medics nearby, checking me over. A blanket covered me, myself shivering from the cold. I was found winded up on a beach on the East Anglian coast in Suffolk. My vision blurry, I scanned the area for another body. Finding that I was alone, I wailed into the sand, in between coughing up saltwater that was. My heart pounded, my scratchy voice asking for Pythagoras.”

“And knowing me, they thought you’d gone insane?”

Jason sighed as he reflected past events, knowing that many couldn’t properly know him due to his burden. “Yeah. It was broadcasted locally, Mac finding out about my whereabouts, glad to find me safe. Visiting me in hospital, where they were planning to put me in a mental ward, I explained my five years in Ancient Greece. No one believed me, so then I kept my mouth shut. My mouth has stayed shut until I met you.” Jason then paused, wondering whether Merlin thought differently of him, now knowing most of his background. Eying him, he asked in a serious tone, “Do you believe me?”

Merlin nodded, taking the time to directly confront Jason, a warm smile coming on his rosy cheeks. “Every word.”  His smile broadening, Merlin urged for Jason to continue, not wanting to waste a second. “Go on.”

“Mac mentioned to the nurses that I’d soon come around, and that its just shock from being in an accident, sometimes these things making us go loopy.”

“Did you return to work?”

“I gave it a go once I was discharged. Two days and I couldn’t cope, my mind constantly drifting to Atlantis, so I resigned. I gave up my life at sea, my life belonging in another world, which I could no longer explore. So, I moved away. I came to the city, hoping a change of atmosphere would do me some good. I took on a complete new personality, if not, a new life. It’s there though, wedged deep into my heart.”

“And it hasn’t, has it? It hasn’t changed.”

“No.” Jotting more notes down, Merlin had no idea of Jason’s life, skills or what he was doing outside of coming to the sessions. He also noted that if Jason took his mind off Pythagoras, although the burn would still be there, it wouldn’t affect him as much if his mind were more occupied.

“Tell me about your school life. Do you currently work now?”

“I haven’t worked since leaving Suffolk.”

“Okay, and do you know of any jobs you could possibly do?”

“I don’t know my way around the new systems.”

“Okay, well, I’ve noticed a couple of jobs, having contacts working from various organisations. I thought we could take some time to look through them and see if anything comes at hand. This might help ease the pain a little. Would you be up for it?”

Jason admired Merlin’s enthusiasm and compassion, which made him the more confident. “I could give it a go.”

“That’s the spirit!” Merlin moved over towards the computer, grabbing a chair so that Jason could join him. Merlin brought over the file so that he could continue scribbling notes down. “So, about your school life? What were your favourite subjects?”

“I was home schooled, although from time to time I’d go to the gym and I joined a gymnastics club. I loved History, more ancient than modern. Geography wasn’t too bad, although I couldn’t stand Maths. It was just my luck to meet the man of Math himself.” Merlin chuckled as he opened up Internet Explorer, going on to Google to enter the job application site, still communicating with Jason, Jason glancing over to the PC screen. Merlin’s computer wasn’t a relatively new model, which would make it easier for Jason to become familiar with. “Were you good at sports?” Merlin would ask he clicked onto the correct link.

“Gymnastics, very good. Not bad at running, being rather agile.”

Merlin eyed Jason’s figure. “I can tell, you seem the more athletic type, a bit like Arthur. Not me though, the scrawny type.”

“Hey, you’re not bad looking!” Merlin returned to browsing the computer.

Merlin found a match in terms of Jason’s skills. “Well, it’s just your luck isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Merlin filed his way through the offering jobs, Jason’s work status boggling his mind since he’d met the man. Merlin grinned at Jason. “There’s an opening offer for a gymnastics coach at the local sports centre.” Clicking onto the application, Merlin noted the details, Jason taking a good look of what were the requirements. “You’d be perfect for the job.”

“I don’t think I’ve got the qualifications.”

“Well, did you enter competitions when you were younger? Did you gain any certificates or awards?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember. I haven’t gone through half of my stuff since I’ve arrived here.”

“So? I think you should put your name forward. Use your skills from Atlantis to train kids here. As long as you can show them your stuff, I think you’ve got a good shot. Also, telling me you haven’t searched through your materials, that’ll give you something to do during the week.” Merlin slipped out of his desk chair and allowed Jason to take over, Jason reading over the contents, Merlin occasionally going over to help Jason with the computer, Jason slowly getting used to them. “If you can find out all your awards and achievements, then we can put together a CV for you.”

“Are you sure about this? You’re already a great help as it is.”

“I’m doing this because I want to help you, and it’s nice to know someone admires my work.”

Jason placed a firm hand onto Merlin’s forearm, Merlin only wearing a red t-shirt that day, the skin on skin contact making Merlin’s eyes go wide. “You have a good heart, Merlin. Thank you.” Jason then eyed the bookshelf. “What has you so interested over the legend of King Arthur?” Merlin went silent, choosing the right words to say. “I’m just rather keen. You find so many interpretations and it gives a good debate.”

“You work as a historian for that time period. Have you published any materials?”

Knowing this would turn into a full-length conversation, Merlin returned back to the other chair, facing Jason as the roles were swapped. “I published a book on my interpretations a while back. Living with my burden, my councillor encouraged me to find a job that I was suited to. Knowing a wad of information on the time period, I gathered all my research, supportive and debatable works to argue on and published my own.”

“Do people accept it or regret your theory?”

“Again, it’s a debatable manner. There will always be the supporters and the haters.”

“You mentioned that you’d tell your story to me once I’d mentioned mine. Does this have relation to your over-keen interests on King Arthur?”

 

Merlin brought the chair closer to Jason, a hand going to Jason’s arm to grab his attention, Jason’s eyes skimming across the computer screen. Turning to Merlin, Jason’s mouth went wide open when Merlin revealed his true self. Knowing that their mugs were empty, Merlin’s eyes shone gold, focusing on the mug. They glided their way over to the kitchen facilities where they gently returned to landing next to the kettle. Boiling the water so that it was hot enough to drink the tea, Merlin allowed the spoon to add sugar. Two teabags went in, followed by the kettle pouring water into the mugs. Adding milk, removing the tea bags and stirring, Merlin allowed the mugs to dance their way back over to the desk, one near Jason, and the other near Merlin. Jason was flabbergasted. “You have magic! You’re a wizard!!” Merlin and Jason were completely silent. “Is Hogwarts real?”

Merlin shook his head, his eyes twinkling. “Hogwarts is not real.”

Jason huffed, his hopes dashed. “Hmm, too bad.”

Merlin described his story, Jason taking the time to listen to him. “Technically I’m a warlock. I was born with magic.”

“Then why don’t you use your magic?”

“Force of habit, especially when you’re King Arthur’s manservant for a decade, knowing that if he knew either he or his dad would have had my head chopped off.”

“I don’t believe King Arthur was that bad?”

“He wasn’t. He was a good man. Went through some tough times though, as anyone would.”

“Is this line true? That he’s known as the once and future king? That he’ll return someday.”

Merlin only sighed, hoping that someday was sometime soon, the wait unbearable. “Someday, my friend. And when he does, I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” Merlin’s words become murmurs, Jason knowing something was being hidden. “Did you get on? You find not much of an establishment between a king and his manservant. He seemed an important man to you, and not just because of his status.”

“Most of the time. We teased each other quite a lot. He was a right prat to begin with, but over the years he became a changed man, a wonderful man if I must say.”

“You seemed to have quite an influence on him.”

“I suppose. I grew to love him over the years.”

“You loved him?”

A blush crept up on Merlin, his cheeks burning from beaming, thoughts of wonderful, handsome Arthur Pendragon seeping into his mind. “I still do. Everyday I think of him. Those broad shoulders, the soft blond mop of hair and oh that smile. With his eyes and smile, you were entering a virtual heaven. Bathing and dressing him each day was rather fun, walking in naked, my eyes on occasion refusing to behave, casually drifting lower down his lean body, further south, completely raking in everything of him. It was bliss.”

“And you never told him?”

“You couldn’t. He wouldn’t have loved me, anyway.”

“For one who has such an influence on another, it seemed that he at least liked you.” Merlin had no reply to that, Jason using the remainder of his time to finish beginning his cover letter and CV. Having the final five minutes, Jason kept glancing over at the bookshelf, wondering of the treasures that Merlin contained.

“Is it okay if I could read a couple your books? They seem interesting.” Merlin was too carefree to take much notice, Merlin doing a little spring-cleaning before his final client came in before his lunch break. “Of course, feel free to take them.”

“I’ll bring them on Wednesday.”

“Take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you.” Not having a memory stick, Merlin saved Jason’s CV to a special folder in his documents. Closing the files, Merlin placed the chair in its original space, Jason grabbing his coat, Jason’s file already in the filing cabinet, the next client’s folder on the desk, going by the name of Thomas Sharpe. Nearing the door, Jason had one final question for Merlin, Merlin flicking through his diary, his mind drifting.

 

“You know, Jason, I think it might be helpful if you got yourself a flatmate.”

“Oh come on, who’d want me as a flatmate?”

“You remind me of someone, a former client of mine. His name was John Watson.”

“Wasn’t he Sherlock Holmes’ assistant?”

“He still is.”

“I thought Sherlock died?”

“Nope. He faked his death to dissemble Moriarty’s web. The shock when Sherlock returned though, poor John.”

“What did he do?”

“Punched him in the face and uttered a load of swear words, breaking down in front of the man.”

“Poor guy.”

“Yeah, well, they’re on good terms now so all is well for them.”

“That’s good.” Jason still lingering by the door, Jason’s thought popped back to his mind as his fingers traced the covers of two of Merlin’s books. “How did you end up as Arthur’s manservant to begin with?”

“A long story, which in time I’ll explain.” Merlin jumped to the other topic, both lingering by the door, eyes drifting across each other. “So, I’ll see you Wednesday then?”

“Yeah.”

“Until Wednesday.” Jason walked himself out, determined to read Merlin’s theories.

 

<-> <-> <->

 

Sliding the key into the lock, Trish was heaving some bags up the stairs where she noticed Jason, her unruly brunette hair in her face, stuck to her forehead from the rain. “You seem much happier today, Jason. Did you see the doctor?”

“Yes, I’m seeing a councillor now. His advice is brilliant. He’s enthusiastic and compassionate.”

“Well, it’s good to know you’re feeling a little better. Take care.” And then Trish was gone, leaving Jason out on the landing alone.

 

 

Placing the books onto his coffee table, Jason brought a mug over, the kettle taking ages to boil. Easing onto the sofa, Jason took the first of the two books, skimming the cover, an autobiography Merlin had conducted but never published. Beginning the introduction, this was based on Merlin’s life in Camelot.

_“Before I begin to dwell onto the main part of my life, the life in which I’d come to love and then lost, I’m going to briefly outline my story. My name is Merlin, and I’m a warlock, which is like a wizard, for those of you who don’t know the technical term. I was born in Ealdor some 1,500 years ago. No I’m not an old, wrinkly man who would look more like a weeping angel than a human, but I’m immortal, which for most, seems rather strange. It is to be honest, but that’s not my point. My point is, I came to Camelot whilst I still young, say around 16 or so. My mother Hunith, had discovered my talents, and thought me of better use working in the city rather than a peasant in the outlying villages. My tale begins of how I once met, fought and saved King Arthur to become his manservant. Over ten years, I served him with honour, fought bedside him and watched the boy become a man. My life carried a huge burden though, which I plan to tell you, so grab the tissue box, because it isn’t pretty. . This life led me here, and someday, the man will return, where I’ll continue my duties, forever at his side.”_

_Merlin Emrys._

“How bad could it have been?” Jason thought to himself, flicking over the pages, past the contents to turn to the first chapter. One chapter a night, Jason muttered to himself.

By Chapter Three, Jason was sobbing through happiness. On the Tuesday night, where he’d reached chapter seven, Jason was in tears, nowhere near at the end of part one of five.


	3. Something We Live For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out his certificates and awards, with the assistance of Merlin, Jason completes his CV. Jason goes over to Merlin's house to meet up with The Doctor and Captain Jack, who share their losses. Merlin and Jason's friendship deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and views. 
> 
> This story in terms of the timeline for Who and Torchwood is going to be a bit wibbly wobbly. Rose has gone, Ianto has also gone, but Rose can still return, providing the Doctor can find a way.

During the weekend, and the majority of the week, if not reading Merlin’s books and either being fascinated by Merlin’s theories or sobbing at his unpublished autobiography through Merlin’s unfortunate life of losses and the fact that he clearly loved Arthur but never got to tell him, Jason had been rummaging around his flat to find his certificates and awards from his academic life as well as his sporting life.

Merlin had brought over a plastic box on the Saturday so that Jason could keep his things together. Once he’d gone through his entire collection, he was to keep this box safe as they’d be finishing writing up Jason’s CV to apply for the job of a gymnastics coach.

 

<-> <-> <->

 

Waking up Wednesday morning was slightly less challenging than most mornings since he’d been back. Hugging a pillow for comfort, his mind allowing to think the pillow represented Pythagoras and what memories he had left of the intelligent Greek mathematician, Jason dreamt that night and felt a lot happier, as if something big was coming which would change Jason’s life.

Cooking some breakfast and turning on the radio, Jason hopped into the shower, accidentally burning himself from twisting the dials the wrong way, a harsh burn to his left shoulder. Drying up and dressing himself, he was half-dressed when the doorbell rang, covered in clothing saving his top half, his tanned chest completely bare. Not bothering that he still needed a top on and Merlin was at the door, he left the bedroom and came to the front, opening the door to find a cheery Merlin behind it. Jason checked the time, a little surprised to find Merlin in the doorway of his flat a couple of hours earlier than expected.

“Merlin?” Merlin failed to meet Jason’s eyes, Merlin’s eyes drooping lower to gaze at his bare top-half in satisfaction. “Merlin!”

Merlin slightly flushed as he jumped, meeting Jason’s eyes. “Hmm? Erm, I… Can I come in?”

“By all means.” Jason moved to the side to allow the warlock in, Merlin admiring his dingy flat. “Not bad. I smell the hint of tea. Camomile perhaps?”

“Yeah, I made some earlier. Soothes me.” Jason was forgetting his manners again. Where’s Pythagoras when you need him? “Would you like a cup?”

“I wouldn’t mind, thank you,” Merlin beamed, making himself comfortable. Jason went to the kitchenette and prepared Merlin and himself a cup each. “So what brings you here this early of a morning? It’s not half-nine yet.”

“Half-ten actually.”

“Is your watch wrong because it’s half-nine according to mine?”

Merlin realised and gasped, a hand coming his face. Standing up, his feet took him in the direction of Jason, a hand coming to his shoulder, Jason glancing at Merlin. “Oh goodness, I didn’t tell you.”

“Didn’t tell me what?”

“That the clocks were meant to go forward last Saturday. I’m so sorry.” Jason took pity on Merlin, not minding considering the fact that Jason wasn’t really doing much. “Don’t worry about it,” Jason added as he removed the teabags from the mugs, the tea now properly brewed. Merlin noticed the burn from earlier on Jason’s shoulder as he ghosted his fingers over the bright red mark against the tanned skin. Jason shivered. “What did you do?”

Stirring the mugs and handing over the sugar pot to Merlin, they collected their mugs and went to the sofa, placing the items onto the coffee table to cool down. “Oh, that. I was in the shower this morning and I forgot myself and turned the dials the wrong way.”

A hand went to Jason’s knee, Jason flushing from the contact. “You numpty! Have you treated it?”

“Not properly, no. I dabbed the area when I was drying off earlier, knowing not to rub.”

Merlin turned to Jason. “You got a cloth or flannel?”

“Bathroom cupboard.” Merlin left his mug on the coffee table and went to the bathroom, Jason giving him directions. He took two cloths from the bathroom cupboard and came to the kitchen. Grabbing a small bowl, he filled it with warm water and brought it over, standing behind the sofa. “Jason, can you lean up a bit?”

“Why?” Leaning up, Merlin soaked the one cloth and wrung out the excess water, bringing the cloth to Jason’s shoulder, Jason hissing on immediate contact. Merlin fingers from his free hand went to Jason’s curls, running his fingers through and down his neck to soothe him.

“So, other than the burn, how have you been the last few days?”

Jason took a few moments to come out with the right word. “Occupied, if you must ask. I’ve almost finished your book on-,” Merlin cut him off.

“I told you, there’s no need to rush. Take as much time as you need.” Merlin sighed and then continued, Jason knowing that there was something on Merlin’s mind, something that he was deeply curious about. “But I will say this though. I came to use one of my counselling books with a client on Monday, noticing that my unpublished autobiography wasn’t in my bookcase. Have you got hold of it?” Jason sighed as leaned forward out of Merlin’s reach, producing the unread book. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t meant to take-“ Jason leant back for Merlin to continue, quite liking Merlin’s delicate fingers on his neck and in his hair.

“No no, it’s fine. It’s nice to see you provoke an interest in my life.”

“I do. You’re interesting, and yet I’m still trying to work you out.”

Merlin removed the cloth away for the final time, the pain should have numbed down by now as he took the contents back to the kitchen table. On return, he produced a dry cloth and dabbed at the burn, letting the cool air get to it. Merlin re-joined Jason on the sofa and took his tea. Jason had questions. “A question though, how come you never told him? You never told Arthur that you loved him. Why did you hide your affections for him?”

“I… Arthur….” Merlin shuddered, some stray tears coming down his cheeks. Jason handed Merlin the tissue box, Merlin taking two to wipe his eyes as he wept. “How could Arthur possibly love me? How could I tell him when women were constantly being exposed to him every other day and his affections for Gwen?”

Jason shuffled across the sofa and opened his arms for Merlin to be cradled within them, Jason running his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “I don’t think he loved Gwen as much as he loved you.”

“Nonsense, he was clearly in love with her. She was devastated when he died.”

“Nonsense, he was clearly in love with her. She was devastated when he died.”

“Clearly she’d suffer some form of trauma, having known him for so long. But I think, going by your tales, that she initially loved Lancelot more than Arthur. Knowing she couldn’t have him, she settled for the other. Why did Arthur fall for Gwen in the end? Because I think he was scared. Okay, so yes, he did love Gwen. And why choose her? Because she was different from all of the other females he’d met. But, in saying that, it’s only so far a prince and king can go, and he needed an heir, so he chose Gwen. Deep down though, I believe he was far more in love with you than anyone else. He clearly loved you. When you were away from Camelot for days, why would he disregard every message and still search until he found you? He was worried sick about you. I think he was scared, like you were, to admit it. I think he was also scared of what the people would have thought if he announced that you pair were together, knowing his reputation was on the line, regardless of how great of a king and well respected by everyone he was.”

“But why would he fall for me? Who would fall for me?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Damn Jason and his mouth. Merlin looked up at him, puzzled. “You’re attractive and handsome, you’re kind, friendly and caring, and you’ll do anything just to help someone, regardless of the consequences. You don’t come across many quite like you. You’re special, Merlin.” Jason flashed Merlin a quick smile as they gazed at each other for a more than brief moment. Merlin then cleared his throat and changed topics, Jason still hugging Merlin.

“Have you come to find your certificates?” Jason took a sip of his now cooler tea, placing it back onto the coaster as he stood up and went to the other side of his room, Merlin wriggling out of him. Grabbing the box, he carried it back to the sofa, placing it on his lap. He undone the box and lifted the lid off. Inside were all the goodies, mostly certificates underneath, as well as a sheet of paper recording his academic grades. On top was a collection of medals, badges and a few trophies. “Bloody heck, Jason, you’ve got your career right in front of you!”

“You think this is enough to get me a job?”

“With your combined skills, it might get you enough to be in the Olympic gymnast squad. Just as a question, did you ever go to Olympia to compete in the Olympics?”

“No, because I wouldn’t be able to compete anyway. For one I’m not a Greek, and two, I don’t think gymnastics was invented back then.”

Merlin chuckled, an affectionate hand on Jason’s arm, Merlin peering into the box. “No, of course not. Quite right you are.” Taking another gulp of his tea, Merlin quietly sipping his, Merlin took a closer look of Jason’s academic results. “10 GCSE’s including Maths, English, Biology, Physics, History, Geography and P.E; 5 A-Levels consisting of Geology, Geography, History, Archaeology and P.E. Jason, you’re incredibly educated for someone who’s lived at sea.”

“Yeah, well other than exploring in the sub, which I couldn’t go down until I was at least 17, there was little else to do, and so look where you’re life leads you. I barely passed History anyway, and Maths.”

“But yet you’re a keen fan on History.”

“Yes, but my mythology was rather terrible. I’d figured that when I came to Atlantis.”

“And then you’ve got a degree as well as experience working. You should on top form for this.”

“Other than my stamina.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just getting back into the gist of it and you’ll soon be fine, believe me.” Jason leant in for a hug.

“Thank you.”

“Now let’s say, we finish up our tea and then go back to mine to finish off writing up your CV and then apply for the position before the application is closed?”

“Yeah, alright. Just let me put a t-shirt on first.” The pair soon made quick use of their mugs, Jason taking them over to the sink to be washed later when he returned to the flat. Jason darted into his bedroom to slip a t-shirt on, his hoodie going on top. Returning, Merlin took hold of the box, Jason locking up. Carrying it down the stairs and into the boot of his car, Merlin and Jason made the short trip over to Merlin’s house.

 

<-> <-> <->

Merlin’s house, when not in traffic, was only a small drive away. Knowing that Jason was to complete his CV, Merlin had saved a copy to his memory stick, as well as all of the notes that he held for each of his clients, erasing the items when they no longer required his services. Knowing Jason would be a client of his for much longer than his usual clients, Merlin would make sure he could do anything in his power to help Jason with his trauma, knowing exactly from experience how this felt.

Parking on the driveway, from the exterior, you’d find the semi-detached house to be rather posh. Someone who was either a doctor or lawyer would be the type to live here. With Merlin though, it seemed unlikely. Things seemed more bizarre when Jason entered the house. The front room was rather the normality: a sofa and armchair, TV, radio with a couple of pictures hanging on the walls, a fireplace with a mirror hanging above it. The kitchen was near enough normal, with the exception that there was no coffee machine or dishwasher. Then again, with Merlin being a warlock, there was no need for such appliances.

It was the attention of a foul smelling aroma wafting from upstairs that took the young explorer to surprise. Then there was some shuffling along with a crash, glass splintering across wooden floorboards. Merlin knowing that there’d be shards of glass everywhere, he scurried into the kitchen to collect a dustpan and brush. A call came from upstairs, a voice deep and raw of an elderly, kind male.  A Scotsman. “Merlin? Is that you? Can you bring me a dustpan and brush?”

“On my way.” Jason was perplexed, Merlin’s hand going to Jason’s shoulder, lightly squeezing, trying to make the younger male more comfortable. “It’s okay, it’s just my uncle, Gaius. He’s fond of experimenting and creating herbal remedies and perfumes. He holds a market stall in the town every Saturday where he goes and sells them. He also receives plenty of orders, especially around Valentine’s Day, Mother’s Day and Christmas. It keeps him busy. My computer is in my room. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Jason followed Merlin upstairs carrying the box, Merlin showing Jason the door to his room. Merlin then went to assist Gaius.

On his return, he found Jason admiring a photo frame, the box on Merlin’s bed. Merlin approached Jason, viewing the photo frame over Jason’s shoulder. “I’m guessing they were your parents. Your autobiography contains plenty of information on your mother, but barely a word on your father.” Jason didn’t need to ask why.

“Yes, you’re right there. I barely knew my dad and only met him once. That was the day he died. My mother still lives though, back in my hometown.”

“Ealdor?”

Merlin grinned. “Yes.”

Coming away from Jason, Merlin went over to his desk and booted up the computer, placing the USB stick in one of the ports. Opening up the webpage where the application was as well as the Microsoft Word document on Jason’s CV, Merlin called Jason over. Placing the frame back onto Merlin’s chest of drawers, Jason took the desk chair, scrolling down to the part where his achievements would go. Merlin rummaged through the box, carefully placing the trophies and medals onto the bed, their corresponding certificates with them. His academic certificates went into another pile, leaving a few lone certificates separate. Merlin brought over the list so that Jason could fill that section in, Merlin giving him a hand.

 

<-> <-> <->

Completely finishing his CV off, Merlin admiring Jason’s gymnastic life, he checked through the file to make sure all was complete and correct. He then got Jason to write a cover letter and complete the application. Jason went over to place the items away, Merlin shutting down his computer. That was when the doorbell rang. “That must be The Doctor. I’ll be back up in a minute.” Jason nodded, allowing Merlin to go on ahead.

Closing the box up, not sure where to exactly leave it, Jason left it on his bed, closing the door behind him and coming down the stairs. Merlin met him halfway. “It’s okay, Jason. They’re all here.” Merlin guided Jason to the dining room, where on the table some refreshments had been produced. Two men were sitting at the dining table. Both of them seemed drained and distraught. One wore a brown trench coat and the other wore a navy blue woollen coat. A type of coat a military officer would have worn during the war. Shuffling their coats off, the one with the trench coat wore a suit with converse; the other wore a blue shirt with trousers. Both of them sat hunched over a cup of tea.

Merlin introduced Jason to the pair. “Jack, Doctor, this is Jason.” Jack instantly took in Jason, admiring the younger man, standing up to greet him. Jack outstretched a hand in invitation; Jason took it and shook hands. “Jason, good to meet you. I’m Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Not now Jack!” The Doctor muttered, knowing Jack for his flirtatious greetings. Jack turned to The Doctor.

“I was only saying hi.”

“I know exactly what you were doing.” The Doctor looked up at Jason and smiled, also shaking hands. “I’m The Doctor.”

“Jason.” Letting go, Jason sat opposite Jack, Merlin sliding into the chair next to Jason, The Doctor opposite. Merlin began the meeting.

“Now, I’ve called you all today because we all something in common. We’ve all lost someone or lost very important people to us and we all live for something, although it seems that we live for nothing. We all carry a great burden. I thought it would be a brilliant idea if we listened to each other’s stories, knowing that we are not alone. Who would like to go first?” None spoke up, so Merlin volunteered himself.

“Okay, I’ll go first then. Doctor, you’ll follow on, Jack will continue and Jason will finish.” All nodded in agreement. Merlin cleared his throat and began his tale.

“My tale began centuries ago, around the 6th Century AD. As a young lad, roughly around 15, my mother discovered my capabilities for magic. Okay, so I’d been using magic from birth, but mother thought that I’d be better off in Camelot rather than at home in Ealdor, so off I went.”

“And?”

“When I arrived there, King Uther was having someone executed for magic and enchantments. Following his execution, I found out that magic had been banned in Camelot for 20 years. Gaius was my ward for 10 years, where we lived in the castle.”

“And that’s how long you stayed there for?”

“I stayed there for just under 11 years. When Arthur died, Guinevere took over as Queen. I stayed and helped her settle into her role. Knowing that Leon, Arthur’s most trusted knight, would be there at her side, I left.”

“And you never returned?”

“No. I couldn’t even go back home because it felt too much like Arthur. So I moved on.” The Doctor and Jack continued to ask questions whereas Jason remained silent, knowing Merlin’s tale from reading his book.

“So when did you meet Arthur?”

“It was on my first day in Camelot. I hadn’t long arrived and Gaius had sent me on errands. Arthur and his cronies – this was when he was still about 17, not long from going 18 – was harassing someone. I told him to quit it, where I found out he was the prince. Later on during the day we fought. At the gala, the supposed singer was a sorceress claiming revenge for Uther killing her son, I saved Arthur’s life and I was awarded the title of manservant. And that’s where it all started.”

“Did he find out about your magic?”

“A few days before he died. It was the battle of Camlann. He didn’t believe me at first. A lot of confessions came out during those few days.”

“Did you love him?” Merlin went still. Jason reassured him by clasping Merlin’s hand in his own and lightly squeezing. Gently, Merlin opened up. “Yeah.”

“Hold on. If he’s the once and future king – the legends go way out and are still told in centuries to come – then he’ll rise again?”

“Yes.”

“So you still have him?”

“In a way. You’re not the only immortal though. I am also as well as Leon.” Then Jason spoke up. “Leon still lives?”

“Yeah, I think he kind of figured this out when the dead attempted to kill us all. Even I died. Leon was the only one who didn’t. Leon never dies. I think it’s time to move on. Doctor, if you’ll continue?”

The Doctor folded his arms on the table, eyes glancing across the room at the other three men. Jack already knew the story, and Merlin knew a little as well. Jason was completely new to this. “Over my lifetime, which although I’m not immortal, I live for years on end. I regenerate; I’ve already done so 9 times. Each time I come out as an almost different person, but each of us still carry the same burden-“

“And that is?” Jason immediately jumped in to asking.

“We lose people. We have to say goodbye, people die in front of us. People so close. I’m the last of my kind. My people.”

“So you’re not human?”

“I’m a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I’m 905 years old, so not as old as Merlin, but still old enough. I lose my people in the last Great Time War. Us against the Daleks.”

“The pepper pot species? The ones who always shout _Exterminate_?”

They all chuckled at Jason’s comment. “Yeah, them.”

Jason continued to ask questions. “Okay, so this burden you carry. You say that you lose people, how do you meet them?”

“When I travel. I travel in the TARDIS, that’s-“ Jason cut The Doctor off though.

“I know what it means and stands for.”

“Okay, well I meet people, my companions, and we travel together.”

“And who did you lose that has made you need counselling?”

“Her name was Rose. I first met her where she worked and got her out of the building before she a) was killed by Autons and b) died in an explosion. Out of work, her life was empty. Trying to work out who I was, she followed the story and helped me save Earth. Because she saved me, I took her on board. She became the only companion, well minus Mickey and Adam, of my ninth incarnation.”

Merlin joined in. “So, you meet Rose and you travel together for how long?”

“Two years. Well, technically three. When we first returned to London after a few adventures together, she’d apparently been gone for 12 months, making her around 20.”

“And when did you lose her?”

“The battle of Canary Wharf.”

Jason remembered the events. “Torchwood. I remember this. Torchwood was doing some sort of ghost shifting thing and let in a bunch of Daleks and Cybermen. Most of the people working there were turned into Cybermen.”

“Yes. And to get them back we needed to open the rift. Rose got pulled in.”

“She died?”

“No. Her family were working with us, her mother from your world. Her ex Mickey was from your world but went and explored the parallel world for some time, managing to come back with her dad, Pete. He’s from the parallel world. Her actual dad died when she was young. They all transported to safety into the parallel world. Knowing that Rose wasn’t safe, Pete sacrificed himself and came back, catching Rose as she lost grip of the bars when the rift opened, Rose refusing to leave. She’s now stuck there.”

“So she’s literally lost then?”

“Yeah.”

Jason continued to input, Jack going onto his story. “Were there any survivors of Torchwood?”

“Torchwood One it was called. Yeah there was one, Ianto Jones. He came to Torchwood Three where I did work.” The conversation went entirely between Jack and Jason, The Doctor and Merlin listening to them communicate.

“You were in Torchwood?”

“Had been for years.”

“What made you leave?”

“Out of six of us working there after the battle, only two of us now survive.”

“You and Ianto?”

Jack silently smiled, Jason identifying the pain behind it. “No, me and Gwen. Gwen Cooper.”

“Ianto died?”

“In my arms.”

“You two were-“ Jack knew exactly what Jason meant.”

“Yeah.”

“When did you meet?”

“When I was trying to catch a weevil. He helped me out. Tried to join Torchwood, I told him to sod off, that we didn’t need him. Told him to go back to London and find a new life there.”

“So how did he begin working at Torchwood?”

“When he found a pterodactyl and informed me on it. I’d pretty much had enough of him at the time, saying that if he didn’t stop stalking me then I’d wipe his memory. Kept threatening him, he wanted to say something, I wouldn’t let him finish. I was about to get back behind the wheel and then muttered. “So you’re not going to help me catch this Pterodactyl then?” So we tried to coax this Pterodactyl with chocolate to catch its attention and then catch him, Ianto doing the coaxing, me doing trying to catch it. The plan went wrong and I ended up in the air, holding onto for dear life. I fell and landed directly on top of Ianto, and then rolled him over to make sure we weren’t crushed by the Pterodactyl. That’s where it all began.”

“And so you dated for a few years.”

“We… dabbled as he would have put it. It was good though.”

“So where are you from?”

“I was originally a conman from the 51st century. Initially I can’t die. I did die once though and was brought back to life. This was back when I travelled with The Doctor and Rose. Initially a Dalek killed me and Rose brought me back to life. The TARDIS left before I got back to them. Since then, every time I should have died, I haven’t.” Jack said no more, not comfortable with dwelling on the past. Jason then shared his story of how he was originally from the modern world, but went back in time to Atlantis. How he lived with Hercules and Pythagoras and he sought the Oracle for advice and fought off mythological monsters rather than aliens. How he never told Pythagoras that he loved him, and how he was brought back here after the worst.

 

<-> <-> <->

Jack and The Doctor soon left after that, feeling a little bit better that they were not alone, that there were others had gone through much trauma, where they all came from a different zone of life and had seen things no other on the planet would probably see.

Jason went upstairs to collect his box from off Merlin’s bed. With Merlin saying goodbye to The Doctor and Jack, Merlin went upstairs to check on Gaius. Merlin then went to his room to find Jason thinking, parched on the edge of Merlin’s bed. Merlin closed the door behind him and joined Jason on the bed, Merlin wrapping an arm around Jason to bring him closer, Jason leaning into Merlin’s touch. “What are you thinking of?”

“It’s just that… when you seem to lose everything, you come to realise just how important life can be, and how grateful we should be for things that we get in life. Back when we’re happy and nothing bad happens, we just take it for granted and never quite realising just how lucky we are. It’s only after when we’re alone that we realise.” Merlin noticed some escaped tears streaming down Jason’s face, and so he wiped them away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“You’ve obviously been thinking too hard. I know, I’m not doing anything tonight… and I’m pretty sure you’re not doing anything tonight. So, what about we order some food because I can’t be bothered to cook and we watch a movie together?”

Jason’s eyes locked with Merlin’s. “I thought councillors and their clients weren’t meant to become this close?”

“I also said I treat my clients like they’re my friends. You are my friend, Jason. So, yes they can.”

“What movies you got? Or boxsets?”

“Take your pick. My DVD shelf is just over there near the computer.” Merlin squeezed Jason’s shoulder for comfort, then letting Jason go and search. Browsing the shelves, Jason eyed the titles and came to a conclusion. “Okay, I say if we start early, we could have a Star Trek marathon.”

“The entire Star Trek marathon?”

“Yep, starting with Season 1 of the original series.” Merlin got up from off the bed and joined Jason, placing his hands on Jason’s shoulders and leaning in close, whispering into his ear. “So I take that offer as a yes then?”

Jason turned to meet Merlin, Jason not realising how his hand to the back of Merlin’s neck and stroked the strands of hair there, Merlin going beet red, Jason beamed, his eyes flickering to Merlin’s lips and beyond. “Yes.”

 

 


	4. Routine Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly two months has passed since Merlin and Jason had met each other. Jason encounters a nightmare, only for Merlin to calm him down. He also receives a reply from his application that is to attend the sports centre and prepare a routine for them, the manager and senior coach happy with his application. Merlin attends the centre with him for support.  
> They then go to a club, where awkward matters take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the idea of Jason/Merlin hasn't really been tested and yes people keep comparing Atlantis to Merlin, but I like the idea and it's my fanfic so I do what I want. Obviously I don't own the characters.
> 
> Thanks to the views and kudos and anything else which has been added since I posted the last chapter. Updates will come, I can guarantee you that, and since I've got a couple of days off this week, having just completed my book review, it gives me an excuse to update some things.

 A few weeks later…

For the last month or so since Trish had recommended to Jason that he enquired about counselling, resulting in meeting and becoming friends with Merlin, Jason was much more in a stable position than he was to begin with. He kept on attending the sessions as well as meeting up with Merlin during their free time and going out, keeping the friendly but also professional barrier between them.

He’d also read both of Merlin’s books, returning them during his last session. Jason would find that he would attend the local library on a frequent basis to read books and compare their notes, seeing where various historians went wrong, something Merlin had also done over the years.

During the one night a good month in, London had been welcomed with another thunderstorm, the season pushing along towards the brief summer period. Jason was lying in bed, the room muggy; therefore his window being open as the lightning bolts lightened up the room, the roars of thunder making Jason clutch his pillow for extra comfort. Not only was a thunderstorm occurring, but Jason was also dreaming, dreaming of that final day with Pythagoras back in Atlantis. It was getting on for half one in the morning when a rather loud thunderbolt woke him up, Jason screaming Pythagoras' name out as he fell out of bed and whacked his head against the bedside table. Tears flooded his eyes and poured down his cheeks as he wept, shaking from fright as well as from pain. Wanting for all of this to end, Jason grabbed his mobile and his trainers, leaving his flat to go to the roof of the block of flats. On the edge of the building, Jason was soaked as he phoned Merlin, telling him the story and that he was sick of life and sick of the pain and he on the roof at the edge of the building, wanting to jump off and kill himself.

Merlin immediately got out of bed, his mobile on his bedside table and always on just in case of emergencies and grabbed his shoes, his coat, mobile and car keys. Not caring if the police arrested him, he sped the distance from his house to Jason’s flat. Climbing out of the car but arriving at the back end, Merlin noticed Jason close to falling off the roof. Using the lift to reach the top floor, Merlin climbed the final set of stairs and came out onto the roof, gradually tiptoeing closer to Jason. Centimetres apart, Jason’s arms as he was gaining speed to fall face first, Merlin closed his arms around Jason’s waist and reeled him towards him so that Jason couldn’t jump. Jason tried to wriggle out of Merlin’s reach.

“Let go! I’m sick of life! Let me jump!!”

“No, because there is so much more to live for!!”

“I can’t move on, Merlin. I just can’t! Please let me jump and it’ll be over!! Please?”

“No!!”

“There’s nothing left for me in this world, Merlin!!”

Merlin clasped tighter, giving Jason some warmth to his shivering, cold body. “You still have me, Jason. You always will.”

“Eventually you’ll get Arthur back and leave me alone.”

“I’ll get him back eventually, but maybe not in your lifetime. And if he did come back, I’m still here for you. And what about reincarnation, Jason? What if Pythagoras’ belief was true and he came back here, just to find that you’d died. How would he feel?”

“Pythagoras died back in Atlantis, as did I!”

“I know you want to go. I tried to kill myself after I lost Arthur, but it didn’t work. I kept coming back. I still haven’t moved on and I never will, and that’s okay, Jason. I know what it’s like. But there’s always that small hope that they will return, and that’s what I live for.”

“There’s a difference though. Yours will come back, mine won’t.”

Merlin could read Jason like a book, or so as it seemed. “You never know, Jason. You have to believe though. Now with this thunderstorm you’ve had a nightmare, haven’t you? It haunts you every time.”

Jason gradually backed away from the edge and turned around in Merlin’s arms, Merlin easing the pressure a little bit as Jason melted into Merlin, weeping on his shoulder as they both stood in the rain, the rain and winds battering both of them. “Shh, it’s okay, I know. Now, let’s get you dried off and tucked up warm inside, yeah.”

Merlin brought Jason inside, taking their time down the stairs back towards Jason’s flat. Dropping his things onto the kitchen counter, Merlin fetched some towels from a cupboard in Jason’s bathroom, Jason going into the bedroom to collect some dry clothing to change into. Still uneasy and weak, Jason stood in the middle of the bathroom as Merlin dried him off, Jason feeling the tiny bit humiliated. “I’m so sorry, Merlin. I’m sorry for what you have to put up with and for me disturbing-“ Merlin stood and hugged Jason from behind, Merlin also having shed his clothing as Merlin pressed them together. “Shh, don’t worry about it. It’s okay.” Merlin accidentally lost control of himself and planted a brief kiss on Jason’s shoulder. Shivering from the contact and needing some comfort, Jason turned and allowed his fingers stroke down Merlin’s cheek, Merlin’s hands on Jason’s waist. They’re eyes dilated as they glanced at each other, Jason leant in and kissed Merlin, bringing them closer. Merlin hummed into Jason’s ear, knowing extra comfort would soothe him. “Would you like me to stay with you tonight?”

Jason eagerly nodded, needing something to hold onto. Placing the towels and clothing into the washing basket, Jason brought the pair into his room, Jason sliding into the bed – a little small for the both of them – Merlin sliding in behind. Turning off the lamp, Merlin quickly dashed back out to collect his mobile and place it on the desk and then locked up. Merlin soon returned, petting Jason’s hair and planting brief kisses on him to ease him off to sleep. Hearing nothing but breathing, his eyes shut; Merlin shuffled closer and placed a protective arm around Jason, both of them soon falling asleep.

 

 

<-> <-> <->

 

Leaving Jason fast asleep, Merlin got himself together and left the flat to return to the medical centre, stopping by at his house to prepare lunch. A note was placed on Jason’s coffee table, just in case the younger panicked.

Around mid-morning, getting on for roughly 10am, Jason rolled over and stretched an arm, looking for the warmth of the other to snuggle against. Feeling nothing but the cold pillow, Jason flickered his eyes open, noticing he was in fact alone. Checking the alarm clock, Jason calmed, knowing exactly where Merlin was. He retraced his thoughts as he eased up out of bed and showered, wondering exactly what had happened the night before. Shuffling them to one side for the time being, Jason continued on with his daily errands, such as going shopping for groceries.

Arriving back in the afternoon, Jason checked his emails after putting away the shopping. Noticing a reply from the sports centre in terms of his application, the head coach asked him to perform a routine on various stations on the Friday, meaning he had a few days to practise. Texting Merlin the details, the next couple of days would see Jason down at the gymnastics centre.

 

 

<-> <-> <->

 

On the Friday morning, a nervous Jason arrived at the gymnastics centre, Merlin driving him down there and accompanying him for support, Merlin not having any clients that morning, other than Jason. Changing in the changing rooms, Merlin holding onto his belongings, Merlin tiptoed to the doors to the gymnastics centre. A trampoline was set up, as well as the still rings, pommel horse and other equipment needed for the men’s artistic gymnastics events. Near the floor space, two coaches were conferring, one presumably being the head coach.

Jason left the changing rooms, a carrier bag in hand, where he came up to Merlin, peering over his shoulder inside the window. Jason noticed the trampoline. “Trampolines weren’t under the requirements. Dammit!! I’m going to screw this up now!”

Merlin turned to find an agitated Jason behind him. Firmly gripping his shoulders, Merlin provided him with some words of encouragement. “You’re not. I’ve seen what you can do, and they’re going to amazed. You can do this, and you know it just as well as I do.”

“Yeah well I need this job. Working at Argos doesn’t pay much.”

“You don’t work at Argos, Jason.”

“No, but I did during my university years.”

Jason took hold of Merlin’s hand with his free one, Merlin taking the plastic bag off him. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Merlin grabbed hold of the door handle and stepped inside, Jason following with a brave face.

 Hearing the sounds of two pairs of footsteps, the two people turned. One was a young female, presumably around 20, now wearing a leotard and not exactly the coach Merlin had first thought of. The other was a middle-aged male with a bright face. Casually, Jason and Merlin strode towards the pair, making sure not to trip over. The coach turned to Jason, where they shook hands. “You must be Jason?”

Jason only nodded. “I’m Scot.”

Scot could easily notice the tension in his shoulders and sympathised. Each student they ever had was always in this position for when they first performed. “Relax. Today we’re just going to go through a few things and see what you’re good with and what can be improved.” Jason eyed the trampoline. “Why the trampoline? I was foretold that I’d be doing artistic gymnastics rather than trampolining.”

“Ah, I see your curiosity. That’s actually for our under 18’s club for later. We usually keep the trampoline out due to frequent use, so no need to panic.” Scot turned to the female, who was shifting from one foot to the other. “This is Jenny, she’s our best female in the division.” Jenny wore a bright face with piercing brown eyes and blonde hair tightly wrapped into a bun, her violet leotard hugging her in the right places. Merlin and Jason had noticed her somewhere before, and when she began to speak, both Merlin and Jason made their ‘holy shit, I know this’ faces. Jenny was The Doctor’s daughter. Merlin cut off Jenny, surprised. “You… You’re The Doctor’s daughter!!”

“Yeah… how do you know?”

“I’m a friend of his.”

“You know where he is?”

“Yes.” Jenny beamed, knowing the whereabouts of her time-travelling father. “I’ll give you the details later.” Scot turned back to Jason. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Dr Merlin Emrys, a good friend of mine.” Then Scot and Jenny made holy shit faces. “You… You’re the historian! On Medieval England, the one who inputted that Merlin was not only a wizard but King Arthur’s manservant!”

“Yes,” Merlin replied. He kept out the part that he is _the_ Merlin of legend.

“Right, we’ll begin with the Parallel Bars. Merlin, if you could follow Jenny.”

 

 

Both remained in the gymnastics centre for over two hours, Merlin keeping an eye on the time and communicating with Jenny, allowing her to know that her father still travels but still grieves of all the friends he’s lost over time and that maybe knowing the truth about his daughter will allow him to continue travelling. Merlin found out that Jenny had not died but instead had regenerated on a much slower scale and left to travel, following the footsteps of her father.

Jason meanwhile had impressed Scot, Jenny and Merlin’s dancing over to Jason’s routines now and again. Merlin felt a shiver within him as they stood and applauded, as if something huge was to come.

Coming together as a three, Merlin had to depart to return to the car and would soon be back. Scot seemed surprised, awaiting to tell Jason the news.

“How did I do?”

“It was brilliant. I can’t fault you on the floor routine nor with the rings or bars. You need a bit of work on the pommel horse and the vault, as you’re a bit wobbly. I don’t think the job title of coach would suit you well though.” Jason’s face dropped, disappointed that he couldn’t prove himself. “However, I want you on the team instead. You’ve got precious talent that I wouldn’t want to waste. A bit of training and you’d easily make the national team.”

“And exactly how am I supposed to pay my bills? I applied because not only I’m good, but I need the money.”

“You’ll be funded with that, so no need to worry.”

“You’re seriously saying I could go national?”

“I know talent. I’ve performed nationally myself and we haven’t seen someone with your skill in years. Britain needs the likes of you to win for our nation. You’ll also go to different schools to help train kids and promote them to join.”

“And how many days a week do we train?”

 

“Almost every day. For you, as you proclaim you’re under counselling will start with four, and gradually we’ll increase.” Shaking hands with both, Jason collected his belongings and left the hall. Merlin was outside near the changing rooms waiting with a hopeful look, Jason returning one. Merlin came close to Jason, taking the bag from him. “You got it?”

“No, but I’m on the team.” Although Jason didn’t have the job, being a member of the team was good enough and so hugged him away, kissing his cheek, Jason leaning to Merlin. “Congratulations anyway. This calls for a celebration!”

“Such as?”

“Do you have any ideas in mind?”

“A pint down the pub?”

“Na, I think you deserve more on this. I know, I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“What for? Where to?”

“Surprise, now come on, unless you want to get the bus home.” Jason took hold of the bag and dashed into the changing rooms to change into his ordinary clothes. Returning, Merlin took Jason’s hand and led him back to the car.

 

 

<-> <-> <->

 

Having a few hours before Merlin was due, Jason placed his sports gear into the washing machine and set it off along with his other laundry. He filled the few hours reading through some material and watching a couple of DVD’s. Not knowing of where Merlin was taking them, Jason took a honest guess and went into the shower to begin preparing himself, a shave following.

Standing in front of the mirror 30 minutes later, he was deciding what looked best. Choosing a pair of jeans and a black button-downed shirt, he placed some product in his hair, allowing the curls to stand out. Placing some cologne on that hopefully wouldn’t stink the place up, the callbox buzzed, knowing Merlin was outside. Jason left his bedroom and trailed along to the door, pressing the button. “Can you let me in? It’s freezing!”

“Yeah, come on up, I’m almost ready.” A few minutes later, Jason tying up the laces on his sleek, black shoes and Merlin knocked the front door. Opening it to feel a cool breeze roll in, Merlin had placed hair gel into his hair, looking nothing like his daily exterior, his hair more tousled and all over the place, but amazing nonetheless. Merlin had a navy blue shirt on over black trousers, a waistcoat above the shirt, the top two buttons undone, exposing his neck. Jason was stone, gawping at Merlin. “Gods you look handsome.”

Merlin stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, the hand sliding down his arm to make contact with his hand, fingers twining. “As you do, you look rather fine tonight.” Merlin planted a brief kiss on Jason. Collecting his keys and wallet, Jason turned off everything and locked up, his hand around Merlin’s waist as they left the block of flats.

The drive wasn’t too long, Jason fiddling about with Merlin’s car stereo, trying to find a decent radio station, the clips of music and adverts the only sound produced. Finding a car park, Jason bemused as to where they were, Merlin shut down the engine and got out, Jason following. “Where are we?”

“You’ll soon see.” Merlin closed Jason’s door and took his hand, Jason’s feet disobeying his brain as he clumsily trod along behind. They approached a small building, neon lights illuminating the place, and a mass crowd outside with a couple of bouncers, loud modern music thumping it’s way through the walls. Jason took sight of his surroundings, and then realised where they were. “A club? Merlin, are we at a club?”

“We’ll be inside a club shortly.” Merlin took note of Jason’s express, his face falling. “You don’t do clubbing, do you?” Merlin was about to turn, Jason grabbing his hand. “No, Merlin, it’s okay. It’s just that I haven’t been to one in seven years. I want to do this, Merlin.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I need to try and re-experience things, and who better to do this with. Thank you.” Jason placed a kiss to Merlin’s cheek, the two gradually moving closer towards the doors.

 

Trailing down the steps into the main section, Merlin immediately nudged his hip into Jason, Merlin coming close to Jason’s ear, the music too loud for normal communication. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yeah alright. I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Merlin went over to the bar to order their drinks whilst Jason took sight of the dance floor, young people grinding against each other to the beat. The bartender easily caught Merlin’s eye, being Merlin’s longest friend.

“Hey Merls, what brings you here? You never go clubbing!”

“Not now, Leon. Two of the usual.” Leon served up Merlin’s order, Leon placing the glasses onto the counter, Merlin paying for the drinks. “So, who you dating this time then?”

“I’m not dating! I’m just here with a friend.”

“Yeah, course you are.” Merlin waved a hand to catch Jason’s attention, Jason immediately joining the pair at the bar. “Leon, this is Jason.”

“How are you doing?”

“Not bad thanks.” Jason took a swig of his drink, a remarkably sweet, fruity but strong cocktail of all sorts. “I’m just showing Jase here a good time. Needs to get out and have fun.”

“Oi! I’m doing well thank you.”

“I know you are. Anyway, I’m going for a dance.” Merlin turned to Jason with a smirk. “Coming?” Jason downed the rest of his glass, Merlin also gulping his, leaving two empty glasses on the counter. “Yeah,” Jason eventually added. Leaving Leon behind to serve a group of already tipsy women, Merlin brought Jason over to the throng of people dancing, their bodies making contact as they swayed to the music, Merlin holding Jason’s hips as they shouted to one another. “How are you finding it?”

“Not bad. You?”

“What?” Jason giggled, bring Merlin closer in.

 

 

A few more drinks and many more dances brought the now flustered pair back to the floor, Jason ahead of Merlin. In between dancing, a drunk female in her twenties was flaunting her assets at Jason, her skimpy dress barely covering her arse or her breasts as she closed in on Jason, her one breast almost completely on show, her one jittery hand making its way to Jason’s arse as Merlin batted her away. “Sod off! He’s mine!”

Huffing, the female trailed off elsewhere, Merlin returning back to Jason, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, Jason tugging Merlin’s hips forward, the both pressed up together. “A little possessive, aren’t we?”

“Just protecting you from an annoying, drunk woman.”

Jason stroked a finger down Merlin’s jaw and towards his neck, Merlin shivering from the contact. “Or is it just so you can have me all to yourself?”

Merlin’s lips trailed down Jason’s neck, Merlin heavily breathing in Jason’s scent. “Mmm, what makes you think that?”

“You kissing my neck for one.”

“I think we take this elsewhere.” Merlin tugged Jason towards the exit, Merlin waving to Leon as they left. Outside, they were immediately met with the cold air, the pair passing the waiting queue as they approached a bare wall backing onto the car park. Merlin flung Jason against it and caught his lips with his own. Jason backed away, Merlin wondering what was wrong.

Jason brought a hand up into Merlin’s hair, fingers stroking the soft strands. “And what about Arthur?”

“C’mon Jason. Both of us haven’t had anyone in years and we need a night of it. Just one night.” Merlin technically was right, and what was one night going to do. Jason was too hyped up to care, and so brought Merlin back to him as they snogged against the wall. “Now, mine or yours?”

“Don’t care.”

“Fine, mine it is,” and so Merlin pressed up against Jason for another long smooch before hurrying back to the car to head back to Merlin’s for the night.


	5. A Spark of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their 'one night', many months pass as Jason continues to live his life in the modern world, slowly re-adapting, Merlin by his side. One morning, Merlin sends a Jason a text which will change Jason's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so I've left the likes of Arthur and Pythagoras for long enough, so it's about time I brought them into this fic. It is a Jagoras fic after all. 
> 
> I do apologise for my tardiness, and that can you believe the amount of work they want us to do? It's not the work that's the problem, it's the annoying deadlines. So, because I have an hour spare before a lecture, I'm going to add this. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I buggered up my first assignment, so I'm trying to sober up on my feels by writing this, this being a happy chapter. 
> 
> Just as a note, even though I might be going to Greece next year in the summer with my friends, I can't speak a word of Greek, so you'll have to pretend that the conversations between Jason and Pythagoras are in Greek, okay? The narrative will indicate when the conversations gradually change from Greek to English between them.

Just one night, Merlin had said. Now when one usually would come up with something along the lines of that, you'd think they'd be lying just to win you over. Well, Merlin was one true to his word. Jason and Merlin did only spend one night together. Not because they didn't lust for each other - well, they did like each other, but not in the way that Merlin loved Arthur or Jason with Pythagoras. So, being true to their heart, they kept things fair and simple.

Many months had passed since that had taken place. Merlin was continuing to act as Jason's councillor, supporting him with re-adjusting his life. Jason was confident in work as a member of the gymnastics club, and the funding he recieved (becasue he was too good of a sportsman to be let go of), kept a roof over his head and food in his belly.

Jason was keeping to his strict diet, a bowl of museli for breakfast with a glass of milk for the protein. A morning jog would soon follow with training sessions beginning from midday. Digging into his bowl because he was starving from not having any food the night before, he was flicking through the TV channels with the remote when his phone buzzed. To be honest, Jason didn't use his phone for much, and at first didn't think it was rather important, so for the time being he left it, until the consistent buzzing caused him to groan, leave the bowl and walk into his bedroom to retrieve his phone, still charging. Opening the three text messages, all were from Merlin, Jason not understanding why Merlin was so hasty.

  
_Jason, it's Merlin! Turn the telly on now!! It's important._

_Try not to cry or go mental  
_

_Have you seen it? Reply to me!! This is serious!!  
_

_  
_Not knowing what Merlin was on about, Jason sent a quick reply.

_What channel? Is it still on?_

  
Yeah, and BBC One.

 _  
_Jason unplugged the charger and brought his phone out into the main room. Hitting the button, Jason settled onto the sofa to watch the news, the reporter standing on a beach somewhere, a submarine behind her. Hold on, Jason thought for a moment, his eyes going wide, he recognised that place. It's where he used to work before he was transported to Atlantis. Jason's eyes skimmed to the bottom of the screen, where the caption quoted. "Man found on Beach. Claims to be Pythagoras." Jason then fell off the chair, crawling to directly sit in front of the screen, not caring if he was blind come tomorrow morning.

The reporter muttered on how two men had been found. One was washed up near a lake in chainmail and a red and gold cape, claiming to be the King of Camelot, or better known as Arthur Pendragon. The other, was washed up on a beach near Ipswich, wearing a tunic and breaches with sandals, claiming to be the ancient philosopher and mathematician, Pythagoras. An incoming call disturbed him from the TV.

"Hello?"

_"Jason, it's Mack."_

"How are you doing?"

_"I'm fine, but have you heard of this 'Pythagoras' business?"_

"Yes, I've just heard about it. My councillor informed me about it. I've currently got the news on, where I noticed the sub in the background."

_"Yeah, well, he speaks Greek and not a word of English. None of us up here as you know speak Greek and so we're wondering if you could come up here and give us a hand."_

"You know I won't work on a sub anymore."

_"I know. But this here is who I think you'd lost. He's tall, thin and pale. Wearing a light blue tunic and has blond curly hair. His eyes are a little too close together, blue orbs he has."_

"Pythagoras!" A pool of fire burned low in his stomach, the feel of need, desire, want, but also hope. Could it get better at the last second?

"Yeah, erm, I can't get up there. I have no transportation."

_"No worries. We'll send a car for you, which should be there in about 10 mins. You'll then be transported up here via helicopter."_

"Okay, thank you. I'll be there soon!" How do you speak Greek again?

 

Ending his conversation, Merlin made a quick phonecall to Scott, telling him that he'd have to cancel his training for today, and maybe the day after as well due to family business. Well, Pythagoras was near enough family wasn't he? He'd speak with Merlin later on, thanking him for the best present he could possibly receive. Jason got his things together and locked up, meeting the car outside the block of flats. An hour or so and he was on the shores of East Anglia.

With a safe landing, Jason hopped out to be met with Mack. "Where is he?"

"We've managed, through hand signals, to lure him inside. It's not the best day for clothing like that. He's shy and frightened though." They began the walk to the centre.

"Well, for one, I think anyone would be frightened if they'd died in an ancient world and then woken up 2000 years into their future."

"True. Good point there." Opening the doors, the radiators provided them with warmth. Passing each team member's station, they continued towards the back of the building, near the kitchen. The small meeting room nearby contained a lone person sitting at a table, a plate in front of them, scared out of their wits. Mack wasn't wrong, Jason's eyes admiring the man's features through the glass window. Mack turned to Jason, Jason's eyes watery. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Jason took hold of the door handle and lightly pulled on it, slipping inside. Pythagoras didn't bother looking up, taking the glass of water and sipping on it, a blanket around him for warmth. Where a patch of skin was uncovered, Jason crept up beside him and lightly placed his comforting fingers there, lightly tapping Pythagoras' shoulder. Looking up, Pythagoras' eyes went wide. "Jason?"

Jason gave Pythagoras a convincing smile, trying to hold back his tears, Pythagoras discarding the water and standing up, facing Jason. He reached up and cupped Jason's cheek. He needed to know if it was really him, the man he confessed his love to. "It's me, Pythagoras." Pythagoras' stroked his cheek, touched his shoulders and arms, checking for that scar from the time they'd first met when Jason was hit by an arrow. The scar was there, Pythagoras feeling the muscle. Jason didn't flinch, but just watched in amazement. The man he thought he'd lost was right in front of him, observing him. His hands trailed to Jason's hair, his curls tickling Pythagoras' fingers. "It's you. It's really you."

"Yes."

"Oh, Jason!" Pythagoras grinned and brought Jason close for a hug, not intending to let go. Jason's arms wrapped around Pythagoras' waist, leaning close, touching where it was necessary.

"You've been crying, Pythagoras noted. Pythagoras raised his hand and removed the escaped tears from Jason's eyes.

"I can't help it. Not when I'd lost everything and something so close to me returns. I'm so glad to see you." Jason hugged Pythagoras tighter.

"You should also be dead," Pythagoras quoted. "We all died that day, when Atlantis sunk. So why are we here?"

"This is my world, where I came from. I came to Atlantis from here, so if I go, I must come back."

"Then why am I here and not everyone else?"

"Maybe the gods smiled down on you as you favoured reincarnation?"

"I don't understand. Nothing makes sense."

Jason grinned. "Nothing ever does here. But what I do understand is that you're here in my arms, here before me, hugging me and very much alive, and that is very much okay with me."

"It's okay with me too." They held each other tighter. Mack was outside when he walked in to make sure things were fine. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"So am I." Pythagoras noticed an intruder, nudging Jason. Finding it was only Mack, Jason reassurred Pythagoras. "Don't worry, he's a friend of mine. He wants to help you."

"He brought me food, whatever that is. It's some strange concoction." Pythagoras pointed to the plate of food, Jason immediately recognising the dish. "Oh, don't worry. It's spaghetti bolognese. It's lovely, you should try it."

"I did, but I don't know what to use or how to pick up the stringy stuff." Mack seemed utterly confused, and so Jason turned to him. "Are you getting any of this?"

"Not a word."

"Brilliant. He knows you're here to help and not to be afraid of you. He's never seen pasta before." Mack noted the intimacy between Jason and Pythagoras, now knowing by their gestures just how close they were, and made his exit.

"I'll leave you two be. It seems you have much catching up to do." The pair were alone again as they both sat down, Jason pulling a chair up to they were sitting together. "Watch me." Jason grabbed hold of the fork and twirled the pasta around it. Not too much just in case the other male choked, but enough to witness the new flavours and texture. He then brought it to Pythagoras' lips. "Open." Pythagoras complied. "Now eat it." Pythagoras' brain was filled with new wonders. Where does this come from? What is there for him to learn? He seemed delighted with the food, his eyes all fluttery. "That's lovely. It's really nice."

Jason handed the fork over to Pythagoras. "Now, you try." It took Pythagoras four attempts of twirling the pasta on the fork and bringing it to his lips before he had another mouthful. "Now, you keep on eating that, yeah. I'm just going to get myself a portion."

"Okay." The next half-hour was spent of the pair dining together.

 

 

<-> <-> <->

Following lunch, they washed up the dishes, Pythagoras learning the new ways around the kitchen. Many questions were asked, especially what various objects were. One thing Jason intended to show was what exactly a submarine was, Pythagoras asking Jason that question when he first arrived in Atlantis.

"Where are we going?"

"Follow me. There's something I intend to show you." Handing Pythagoras his jacket to wear, protecting him from the cold, they both went outside on the decks. The submarine was out. Looking out to sea, Pythagoras noticed the sub.

"What is that big lump of metal? It seems to be making a lot of noise."

Jason placed his arm around Pythagoras, still over the moon to have him back. It would take a while before it would sink in. "That, my friend, is a sub."

"Oh!"

"Well, there's another form of sub."

"And what's that?"

"I'll have to show you sometime." Jason's brain with rather indecent images, his cheeks burning as he tried to shove it to one side.

"I'd like that." Well, you would Pythagoras if you knew exactly what it meant. Pythagoras was weary about the sea, its high tide and massive waves. "So this is your world. This is where you live?"

"Well, yeah, this is my world, but I don't live here. This place is called Ipswich, well its near it anyway. I grew up here as a child. But I live in a place called London."

"We won't drown will we? Will... what is this land called?"

"This country is called England."

"England won't sink will it?"

"No. Not in our lifetimes. The land is too high for it to happen. And London is not near the sea." This seemed to relax the blond.

"That's good. So, can we go to your house? In London?"

"Yes, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much." Returning inside and packing up, Jason took hold of Pythagoras' hand and walked him to the helicopter. Pythagoras was scared out of his wits of the propellers. Because of the noise, to communicate they had to yell to each other. "What is that noisy, metal thing?"

"That's a helicopter. It can take you off the ground and it takes you to very far-away places in great speeds and little time."

"It's fast?"

"Very fast."

"Hmm, strange mechanism." Gripping Jason's hand, Jason helped Pythagoras into the helicopter. He then placed the microphone on him, the headphones going over his ears. "What's this for?"

"This helps you to speak. It's going to be very noisy so we wear them so we can talk and hear each other. They're a bit uncomfortable, I know, but we all wear them." The helicopter went to take off, their hands clasped. Pythagoras stared in awe at the sights from one place to another, Jason admiring Pythagoras as they crossed the counties.

 

 

 

 

<-> <-> <->

Arriving back at the flat, Jason knew that this is where it would begin. Where Jason would have to teach Pythagoras everything. Jason unlocked the door and allowed Pythagoras to enter. "Welcome home!" Pythagoras' eyes went wide, the blond scanning the main room.

"There's so much stuff. How did you afford it all?"

"I work and I have some money to live on to buy food."

"Thankfully Hercules isn't here to gamble our money."

"No, though I do miss him."

"So do I." Pythagoras didn't know where to begin, so he rested on the sofa, Jason bringing him a drink. "What's this?"

"It's tea. Some like it, some don't." Allowing the drink to cool, he saved it for later. "I must say one thing though. I don't know whether you'll mind or not, but because at the time I didn't have much money and it was just me living here, there is only one bedroom, meaning only one bed. It's big enough for the both of us. I'm happy to use the sofa if you wish to have the bed."

"No, it's okay. I'll take the sofa, you have the bed. It's your home. Unless you want to..."

"Want to what?"

"I don't know, share?" Grinning, Jason showed Pythagoras the bedroom, and more importantly, the bed. "It's massive! Much bigger than what we had."

"I know. Oh, and I'm happy to share."

 


	6. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Pythagoras meet Arthur. With the help of Jason, Pythagoras begins to adjust to life. Merlin recommends them to come along to his activity sessions held in the community hall. There they meet others who've gone through similar things.

It was pouring down with rain when they woke up. Pythagoras had been in London for just over a week. Because he was now living in England, where others spoke an entire different language, Jason was beginning to teach Pythagoras English, but was finding some difficulty in teaching him everything he needed to know, and so would request the help of Merlin, who offered them to come to his house for a chat. Pythagoras, although he loved his usual clothing, had gone shopping and was learning to parade around in the new fashions. Some things were his own, having a thinner frame than Jason, some things he was borrowing until they had enough money to cover the costs.

Not caring about a lack of personal space, Pythagoras was snuggled against Jason, Jason's arm protecting him. Pythagoras twisted over so that he could see Jason lightly snoozing, Jason becoming adjusted to the morning light, a sliver of sunsight coming in from between the curtains. Pythagoras, the delicate daring creature he was, brushed Jason's mop of curls from out of his face, Jason slightly blushing from the touch. Blinking his eyelids open, Pythagoras quickly drew his hand back, Jason's quick reflexes catching his hand half way between them. "Sorry," Pythagoras mumbled.

"Don't be." Jason pressed their hands together, palm to palm. Slipping his fingers between Pythagoras', he clasped his hand and brought it back to him, using his hand to brush the remainder of curls away, Pythagoras getting the signal to carry on, Jason's eyes never leaving Pythagoras'. "Morning," Jason pronounced with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Good morning." Pythagoras eased back down into the bed, bringing the sheets up with him as he shuffled closer. Jason wrapped his arm back round Pythagoras and brought him nearer. They'd remain this way for another good twenty minutes before getting ready for the day, Pythagoras being reminded that a wash now came in the form of a shower with shampoo and shower gel, and not going to the baths.

 

 

<-> <-> <->

They would be at Merlin's house for 11am. Merlin came to the door, wearing an apron and covered in flour. "Hi, guys! Sorry about the mess. I'm teaching Arthur how to bake. And you must be Pythagoras?"

Pythagoras was weary. Jason took his hand and squeezed. "It's okay, he's my friend and a really nice guy."

"He doesn't speak English?"

"Very little. I'm trying to teach him English, but he knows basic things."

"Okay." Merlin then went back to Pythagoras. "How are you? I'm Merlin."

Pythagoras grinned and waved, Jason finding this incredibly adorable. "Hi! I'm fine. I'm Pythagoras?" Pythagoras turned to Jason, who nodded. "Well done, that's correct."

Someone from the kitchen then shouted. "Merlin?"

"Coming, hun. Sorry, Arthur's not entirely used to the kitchen. Come in." Jason gave Pythagoras a little nudge and the pair walked in, Jason closing the door behind them. Merlin led them into the kitchen, where Arthur was wearing a chef's hat, his crown as well. That's one thing he couldn't let go of. Arthur was stirring the mixture in a bowl. "Merlin. The timer went off."

"Good." Merlin turned the dial to the oven and fetched a tea towel to take the baking tray out. "Arthur, this is Jason and Pythagoras." Arthur studied the two and then shook hands, Pythagoras gradually getting used to the new customs. "Nice to meet you both."

"And you." Pythagoras was besumed, so Jason translated what had just happened. "He don't speak English?"

"No, he speaks Greek. He's learning English though."

"He's a foreigner?"

Merlin scolded Arthur for his rude remark. "Arthur!"

"Sorry. But he's not from here?""

"No. He's from Atlantis."

"Atlantis doesn't exist." This Pythagoras understood and so was annoyed at Arthur for disrespecting his home.

"It does."

"Doesn't!"

"Lads, we're not five year olds anymore."

"I'm afraid Arthur but it actually does. Jason was transported to Atlantis a long time ago but he came back. Jason comes from England." Merlin handed over two mugs to the lads. Pythagoras glanced at the hot liquid in the mug, making sure he knew of the contents. "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

Pythagoras eyed the mug. "Tea?"

"Yes, Pyth, it's tea." Pythagoras grinned and sipped the drink, sighing over its delightfullness. "Better than Jason's."

Merlin and Arthur were both impressed, Jason not so impressed, and nudged Pythagoras. "Oi! My tea is brilliant!"

"Yeah, but Merlin's is better." Jason made a pout and Pythagoras grinned. Arthur went to hug Merlin, suddenly feeling very lonely, whispering to Merlin. "They're cute together. Are they together?"

"Not yet."

"Say, Pyth, Jason, we're heading over to the community hall later because I'm teaching a class there. Leon helps me, you remember Leon, Jason?"

"Yeah I remember him."

"What do you teach?"

"It's for people who are learning to adjust to a new life. For example, people from different worlds or time, or even patients who've recently woken up from coma's. I think that maybe it would help both of you." Jason translated Merlin's words for Pythagoras so that he could understand. Pythagoras nodded.

"Yeah, we'll go."

 

 

<-> <-> <->

Arriving at the community hall, the four walked in to find a number of people already there, Leon dealing with various people, other volunteers helping. "Merlin!" The students chanted.

"Hello everyone! Everyone, this is Jason and Pythagoras. They will be joining us." Jason skimmed the room. He noticed The Doctor and Jack communicating in one corner. Two brothers and another man were arguing near the whiteboards across the other side of the room. Arthur went over to Leon, leaving Merlin with Jason and Pythagoras. "Who are the brothers with the man in the trenchcoat? They seem to be arguing about demons or some supernatural spirits."

"The one with the hair is Sam Winchester. He's the younger of the two. We nickname him 'moose.'

Pythagoras burst out laughing, Jason joining in. "Why?"

"I don't know. Apparantely one day someone said he looked like a moose, and its stuck since. The one next to him in the jacket is Dean, his older brother. They're hunters. The other one is Castiel. He was an angel."

"What? An actual angel?"

"Yes, an angel of the lord."

"Okay, and I thought time-travel was nuts."

"They're together."

"What, moose and angel?"

"No, Dean and Castiel."

"Okay." Chaos went on as a man yelled at one of the volunteers, said man having some of injury where he was bleeding. "How dare you attack the son of Odin!"

Merlin noticed the chaos and went over. "Thor! What have we said about this? Molly is just trying to help you." Jason made his holy shit face. A man next to Thor was giggling. "Loki! Apologise, now." Jason continued to make his even holy shitter face. Pythagoras was curious about the two and inquired. "Who is Thor and Loki?"

"They're gods."

"I've never heard of them. Gods of what? Fire? The Underworld? War?"

"It's norse mythology. Norway is a land not too far away; a different country. Thor is the god of thunder and Loki is the god of mischief."

"I can see that." Pythagoras made a scene and went over to assist Molly with Thor's injury. Jason joined Merlin. "He's a physician?"

"Yep. That man has many trades. So who else we got here?"

"Well, we've got John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, remember, I told you about John."

"You did."

"Sherlock's over there with The Doctor, The Doctor teaching him physics. John has been with us for three years. The Winchesters are with Castiel. Then we have Leon, Molly, Abi, Anton and Keith helping us as volunteers. Keith and Abi work with the coma patients, Jacqui, Ollie, Sid and Natalie. You've seen Loki and Thor. Then over there discussing war with Jack we have Steve Rodgers. Steve was enlisted as a soldier in WWII, coming from America. Undergoing an experiment, he helped to fight the enemy. He had to crash his plane though and froze in ice. He was resurrected a good 70 years later, and is learning to adapt to the new world."

"You mean Captain America?"

"Yep."

"Okay, now I suddenly believe everything."

"Right, so where shall we start with Pythagoras?"

"Well, everything outside his theorem and ancient medicine. How about English to start with?"

"Good plan."


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pythagoras learning English and now teaching children his theory (and boring them at the same time), Pythagoras slowly begins to adapt to the modern world. Jason is still working at the gymnastics centre. Jason and Pythagoras sit down to dinner, where Pythagoras talks about how strange life has become, Jason by his side to guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short-ish chapter on rambling really to connect the bridge between Chapters 6 and 8, where the story will come to a close.  
> I also apologise for the time it has taken for me to get this one up.

 

A few weeks later...

"Jason? What exactly am I supposed to do with these ingredients?"

"I told you. Follow the recipe." After a day down at the local school boring kids to death with his theorem, Pythagoras was at home, learning to cook more modern dishes. Jason, following a hefty day of training and then shopping, came home to do more exercising. Thanks to Merlin, Merlin had found Pythagoras a position. A local high school were requiring a maths tutor. The idea of the job was for a mathematican to help GCSE students who needed extra help with various topics of the subject, Pythagoras being perfect for the job. Because Pythagoras was a fast learner, he managed to learn and communicate with people in basic English, therefore being able to tutor the students.

Pythagoras groaned against the counter, wondering what exactly goes in first. "I'm a mathematician, not a chef!"

"21, 22." Jason was using the empty floor space, doing press-up's, counting to himself. Half-naked, this was an easy distraction for Pythagoras. "I'm a gymnast but I seem to cope."

"Yes, because you're from here. It's hard having to identify and learn the use of new utensils. For you, you could reflect back on your studies for help. For me, this is something completely different." Pythagoras did have a point. Sighing because he knew Pythagoras was right, Jason ended on 35 and got up from off the floor, striding over to the kitchenette. Standing behind Pythagoras, Jason took Pythagoras' hands in his own, fingertips dancing across the rough but warm skin. Jason's weren't much better.

Pythagoras didn't bother turning around, but instead leant back into Jason, Jason leaning into the warmth of Pythagoras. "Why are you standing behind me?"

"Because if we do it this way then you'll understand the process better, knowing how to apply the ingredients." Pythagoras wasn't in the mood to debate, so remained silent as Jason taught him the next stage.

"First of all, we grab the saucepan and then we take the jar of pasta sauce like so..." Jason got Pythagoras to grab hold of the items and place them in front of them. "Then we give the jar a shake so that the sauce is nice and smooth for when we pour it in." Taking hold of the jar, he began to shake it, Jason placing his hands over Pythagoras', shaking the jar a little harder. "Okay, we can stop now. Now open the jar and pour some of the sauce into the pan." Pythagoras started to pour.

"How much?" Jason eyed the amount that had already gone in. "Stop!" Pythagoras screwed the lid back on. "Now put that to one side."

"Then we take the other ingredients, such as the sweetcorn and diced peppers."

"The red things?"'

"Yes, the red things and we put them into the saucepan. Add the mushrooms as well." Jason gave Pythagoras a hand in adding items in. "Now we get the grater and the cheese." Pythagoras knew the next step and so carried on. In the meantime, Jason went to fetch the wine. That was one more thing that was new to Pythagoras' life. Not the wine, but the strength of the wine. Because wine back then was drank diluted, Pythagoras found it hard to grasp how people could drink wine undiluted. "It's madness," Pythagoras had once mentioned when Jason produced a bottle. Thankfully there was more than wine that could now be drunk, for example, Lemonade.

"Only add some of the cheese, Pyth. We'll want the rest in a bit."

"Do I stir the contents now so that it's mixed?"

"Yes, but try and keep it in the saucepan. Stir it over the hob so that it's warm." In the meantime, Jason produced a baking tray from the cupboard. With the contents boiling, Pythagoras scooped out the contents into the tray. Jason finished off by adding the remainder of the cheese, Pythagoras turning off the hob. Grabbing the tray, Jason turned the dial onto Gas Mark 4 and opened the oven to place the tray in. "Now, we'll want that to go in the oven for a bit."

"How long for?"

"About 10 minutes. It will allow the cheese to melt and for the pasta bake to nice and hot for when we eat it." 

 

 

It would be a good thirty or so minutes before both men would get the chance to sit down to dinner. Staying shirtless, much to Pythagoras' appreciation, the two sat opposite to each other. Jason had dug out some candles and decided to 'do up' the area, making things much more intimate between the two. The curtains had been drawn and the lights were switched off, the only source of light coming from the candles. "Jason, what's with the candles?"

"I don't know. I've had them around for a while and thought of putting them to use."

"Do people use candles for eating at the table, like as a decoration?"

"Erm, yeah you could say that. Sometimes, when people are on a date, candles can be lit and used at the dining table. It's supposed to be romantic."

"Then why are we using them?"

"It doesn't have to be, but maybe..."

"Maybe..." Jason just laughed, not knowing where they were going with this. Pythagoras affectionately smiled at Jason, Jason trying to grin back, but that grin soon turned into a yawn.

"Maybe tonight we have could have an early night? After dinner wash up and then go to sleep?"

"I can't." Jason noted the tension in Pythagoras' shoulders. Something wasn't quite right. Was he stressed? He knew that Pythagoras would find this more challenging than most would, but whatever it is, Jason wanted the other to know that he'd be on his side and there for him no matter what. "I've got to mark work and put together the next lesson."

Jason shut off the commands from his brain and placed his left hand over Pythagoras', Pythagoras questionably looking at Jason. "Tell me. I know you're tired but how was today's lecture?"

"They still shun my theory. They think that I'm some crazy enthusiast who takes the name of Pythagoras and needs to get a life, or needs a new hobby."

"A lot of people don't see the point in it."

"You were right, my theory does and will bore millions of children."

"But, there are some who are inspired by you. Not everyone shares the same opinion. A lot of people enjoy math. There was a math society at my university and there are loads of math clubs at schools."

"Did you enjoy math at school?"

Jason was going to be honest with him. "I wasn't fond of it, but I wasn't bad at it either. It was one of the subjects where people did fall asleep and most didn't concentrate, but for me, if I didn't concentrate then I knew I wouldn't pass, and maths is one of the most important subjects to study. I just didn't understand why so many topics had to be studied. Your theorem was hard to study."

"That's because my theorem was hard to find out. Now you all share my pain."

"Why come up with it?"

"I just really like triangles and their angles. It's all I ever focused on, and a little on Hercules; that was until I met you."

"If you went to school, you'd definitely be top of the class. You'd get all sorts of people asking for help with their homework, and some wanting you to do it for them, which then you tell them to sod off."

"Would have I been bullied?"

"Maybe, by some really horrible people. But then they'd know to stay away because if I found you'd been hurt-"

"The wonderful Jason would come along and defend me."

"Protect you." Pythagoras drifted off the school discussion and back to what they were originially asking each other.

"How about you? You seem to training more each day."

"Sometimes it feels that way. Sometimes I just want to come home and find you reading one of my books or just curled up snoozing somewhere, your notepad still left on the table with your pencils." Pythagoras muttered nothing, but instead looked away. Fingers started stroking Pythagoras' palm. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something."

"I'm... I'm just worried, that's all." Staying silent, both finished off their dinner and downed their glass of wine. Washing up together, Pythagoras dried his hands and went in search for his equipment. Jason finished clearing up.

 

For the next two hours, Pythagoras insisted for Jason to go to bed and let him carry on. Giving up, Jason eased into their bed, but sleep never came. Checking the clock, it was half-past midnight and still no Pythagoras snuggling against him, the other side of the bed cold and empty. Groaning because he was worried and concerned, Jason fumbled about with the sheets, padding across the flat in just his underpants. Pythagoras was still at the dining table working, using the little amount of light provided to finish marking work. Jason came behind Pythagoras and hugged him from behind. Taking hold of his hands, he interlaced their fingers. "Pyth, it's getting late, come to bed."

Pythagoras was straining at the tattered papers, trying to determine whether the one question was correct. His eyes were straining from the minimal light and lack of sleep. "I need to finish marking."

"You need sleep and you need to relax."

"But I-" Jason took the red pen from his hand and placed the cap back on, taking it far out of Pythagoras' reach, whispering in his ear.

"Finish it in the morning. I'll help you."

Pythagoras whined, trying to unclasp his fingers from Jason's. "Jase!"

"Come on, I know you're tired, I can tell." Pythagoras groaned and leant his head against Jason, his bones stiff and his eyelids drooping. Being shirtless, Jason's warmth was making him even more sleepy. Jason decided then and there to give Pythagoras a massage, the tension in Pythagoras' shoulders starting to ease as he moaned with relief. He was still worried, and because of this, Jason was worried over him. If he confessed his concerns, maybe Jason would ease a bit.

"Do you ever think that we're growing apart? Because of our new jobs?" Jason abruptly stopped, leaning down to meet the other male so that they were at eye-level with each other, his hands still on Pythagoras. Jason knew that Pythagoras would probably sense this, as Jason also thought the same. He also knew that this was a common thing between couples, not that they were one.

"No, we're growing closer."

"How?"

"Because when this happens, which at first it feels as if you're less revolved around another person, you get to share all your stories with the other, bringing you closer together."

"But I'm away from you." Jason eyed them both. Pythagoras continued. "I was away from you. My job is keeping me up at unearthly hours such as now, where we should both be sleeping, not just you. I shouldn't have to keep you up worrying over me."

Jason cupped Pythagoras' cheek, Pythagoras leaning into the touch. The touch of knowing that someone cares for you and wouldn't let you down. Someone who would remain with you for life. "Pyth, this sort of thing happens all of the time, and yes I do get worried, because I worry that you're going be up all night and not get enough sleep. But it's not going to part us, okay? Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yeah. I'm worried that we'll no longer talk and do things together, be together. Also because this is your place eventually we'll grow so far apart you'll make me leave and find-" Jason shushed him by placing a finger on his lips, Pythagoras' eyes trailing south. His other hand was gripping the table for balance.

"No, I'm never leaving you. I told you that I'm keeping to my word and I'll tell you again, I will never leave you. You belong here, with me. You're staying here with me, forever." Pythagoras never said anything, but look relieved. Jason reassured him by removing his finger, only to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Pythagoras' eyes went wide but he never backed away, his breath hitching when Jason made contact. Jason kneeled down so that it was easier to communicate, taking Pythagoras' hands back into his own. Pythagoras shuffled in his chair so that it was easier to speak to Jason, the pair millimetres apart. "Do you remember what you told me that day we first broke apart? The last words you told me?"

Although Pythagoras knew what he had last muttered to him, Pythagoras mentioned them sincerely, repeating himself and telling Jason that his love for him hasn't weakened or gone, but had grown deeper. Pythagoras leant towards Jason and ghosed the words over his lips, bringing Jason in for a kiss to seal his confession, Jason happily replying. "I love you, Jason."

A few stray tears came down Jason's face, Pythagoras wiping them away, trying to hold his tears back at the same time. "Yeah, and more than anything I wanted to tell you the same. You died in my arms and I screamed in agony, having lost the man I love. More than anything I've wanted to kiss you, hold you and have you as mine."

"I didn't think that you loved me. I thought you loved Ariadne?"

"I did, but I loved you too. Because you never mentioned anything until the last second, I was scared and hid my feelings. My love for Ariadne was all too sudden, a bit like a teenage crush." Pythagoras was confused over the term of 'teenage crush'. Jason only giggled, but soon continued. "My love you for is such much more." Jason's free hand went from stroking his cheek and caressing his jaw to threading his fingers through the golden curls. "I love you, Pythagoras."

"Then have me." Jason took no time to hesitate before going back to Pythagoras' lips, Pythagoras opening his legs apart so Jason could shuffle himself in the small gap, Pythagoras bringing him closer as they kissed. Affection wasn't the only thing that went into these kisses between them. It was everything that had happened in the last five years between them. Learning to love and be around them, losing them in the most precious moment to having them back and then never letting go.

Breaking apart for air, Pythagoras pressed their heads together. "Hercules was right, I do have no knowledge in the subject of women."

"Yeah, but you have knowledge in the subject of men."

"Well, one man anyway." They shared another kiss, this one slower and more meaningfull but nontheless passionate. One that promised the sharing of everything for many years to come. Breaking away, both noticed the desire in each other. "You know, Pythagoras, this is much easier to do in bed."

"Oh, and I believe I was on the receiving end of a massage not long ago?"

"Also, easier to be in bed. Preferrably with your clothes off."

"All of them?"

"It would be preferrable for me. I get to admire you all over. I can feel you without things being in the way."

"Will you shed all yours? Because I want to feel and admire you as well."

"If you want?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall and only for you. But you've got to come to bed." Giving in, Pythagoras slid up and out of the chair, helping Jason up. Gaining victory, Jason flickered off the light as he followed Pythagoras into their bedroom, Pythagoras undressing himself, Jason soon helping him as they shared messy kisses. Sliding out of his underpants, both of them were naked, admiring each other.

"Beautiful," Pythagoras noted as he admired Jason, his hands touching where he felt was necessary, getting to know the man even more. Jason's eyes were also travelling, his hands touching, bringing the two together. "Gorgeous, and mine."

"Yes," Pythagoras grinned as he held Jason, leaning in for another kiss, Jason immediately replying, a hand going into the blond curls, another trailing near his arse. Jason edged them closer to the bed. Parting, Pythagoras eased himself onto the bed, kicking the duvet out of the way.

"On your front, head on the pillows." Pythagoras did as instructed, Pythagoras feeling the mattress dip when Jason joined him. Straddling him, Jason leant down and continued easing the tension out of him, Pythagoras gasping when he felt Jason's member against him. "Relax." Jason dipped down and pressed kisses to Pythagoras' back, neck and shoulders. Pythagoras shuddered. The relaxation from a hard day's work and Jason's hands on him lulled Pythagoras to sleep, Pythagoras lightly snoring by the time Jason was finished. Bringing the duvet up to keep them warm, Jason draped an arm around him, resting on his hip. Jason kissed him one final time that night, Pythagoras smiling in his sleep. "Goodnight, Pyth. Sleep well." Jason eased down, snuggling close. "Mine," Jason muttered as he too drifted off.


	8. Adoption: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and his other half are going to some event for the weekend. The problem is, they need to leave a small child behind and have no one to take of him. Because Merlin and Arthur are both constantly working, they can't devote any time to the child, so Merlin recommends Leon ask someone else. Enter Jason and Pythagoras. Leon also has some news for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a thousand notes on this and twenty-three kudos! That was something I wasn't expecting, so thank you guys!  
> This is part one to the last chapter to the story, and oh my god did you guys see Episode 9? It actually happened, Medusa's fate!  
> Okay, I'll shut up now.

 

Some few months later...

 Friday

"No Jade, don't you see. It's a squared + b squared."

"And then what?"

"Okay, I didn't think the theroem would be that hard." It was Friday afternoon, and thankfully to Pythagoras' advantage, the session was his last for the week. Before him were a group of Year 10's struggling to understand his theorem, which he'd been teaching them for two weeks. Getting a group of fifteen teenagers to concentrate wasn't easy though.

Pythagoras referred to his example on the board for the fifth time that hour. "A squared + b squared = c squared."

Another student, going by the name of Joseph was slouching in his chair, half-dead. "Why did the dude come up with the thing in the first place? God I hate him."

None of the students realised that Pythagoras was actual Pythagoras of Samos, and so annoyance buzzed in Pythagoras' brain, but the least he could do was be sarcastic at the remark. "Yeah, and who the dude who created it hates you too, so at least you have something in common." Pythagoras made note of the time, which people were becoming fidgety. "Right, okay, you're obviously not going to do anymore today." Pythagoras took a stack of papers and handed a copy to each student. Tia looked unimpressed. "Ah, jeez, you're kidding."

Ross and many others were also unimpressed. It seemed that only Thomas, Michael and Nirupa were keen on passing, quietly communicating at the back. "Homework on a Friday! Man you're sad."

"No, I'm actually knackered and mentally driven insane by the lack of enthusiasm through you lot. And besides, it's much less than what we ever had. I bet most of you don't have to work and cook your own food and look after family." The kids remained silent, the bell going. Some of the kids were hesistant to get out, running for the door. One tripped over the bin.

"Ow!"

"That's a perfectly good reason why you don't run."

"Well it shouldn't be there."

"And where else do exactly expect me to stick it?" Pythagoras instantly realised what he'd let himself into. "No, actually don't answer that question. None of you. Right, homework is in for next period. I'll soon know who's actually attempted it and who's cheated. Next lesson is sequences." The students filed themselves out, leaving Pythagoras to tidy up. Collecting the textbooks and placing them back on the shelf, Pythagoras took the little time he had to flick through and the section dedicated to him, ranting to himself on how they all got their information wrong, minus the theory. Collecting his items, he turned off the light and closed the classroom door behind him, making way for the staff room. It was Friday, he was knackered, and more than anything he wanted to get out early and go home to Jason.

 

Fetching his coat and his shoulder bag, Pythagoras soon enough was signing himself out of the book and making his way towards the entrance for the fifteen minute walk back to the flat. Recently, both of them were on the hunt to move into a house, needing more space to adjust, now having the money to do so. As for walking back, Pythagoras could easily catch the bus home, but because he was so used to walking, or sometimes running around all over Atlantis, he preferred to take the walk. Unzipping his bag, he slipped his phone and turned it on, checking his messages. Still finding it difficult to text, never mind using a mobile, he found that Jason had called him earlier during the day. Knowing not to be disturbed, Pythagoras knew that a call from his other half meant something had come up, which was important. Slipping it back in to his bag, Pythagoras continued the rest of the way.

Fishing out his keys to open the door, he twisted them in the lock and pushed the door open. Jason was outstretched on the floor, half-naked. He must be exercising again. As soon as his eye caught sight of Pythagoras, Jason got up from off the floor and knocked Pythagoras back into the door, Pythagoras having not long closed it, barely able to get his coat off, his bag to one side. jason leant into him, bringing him into a tight hug, the dark curls tickling Pythagoras' skin. Easing back a little, Jason brought Pythagoras into a kiss to say welcome home, Pythagoras soon replying. "Bloody heck, Jason. I know it's Friday but that was a rather long and needy kiss." Pythagoras observed Jason for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Something's up. You've done something which I have no knowledge of and I'm not going to like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're always like this when something happens." Pythagoras let go of Jason and walked over to the kitchenette to make them both a cup of tea. Jason followed, hugging Pythagoras from behind, placing delicate kisses all over.

"Okay, I might have agreed to something. But it will be fun."

"Maybe for you. Okay, what is it? You might as well say." 

"We're babysitting."

"Who?" Pythagoras continued making the drinks, taking in the information.

"Leon's child."

"How long for?"

"The weekend." For the time being, Pythagoras was calm. That was until he asked the next question.

"How old is the child."

"Yeah. Erm?"

Pythagoras wasn't angry and he didn't yell, but as tired as he already was, he deserved to know the details. "How old is the child, Jason?"

"About five months old."

Pythagoras turned and fell against the counter, Jason pressed up to him, looking down at the floor. "Oh gods, not another baby! Jase, you know I'm terrible with babies. You know how bad I was with Oedipus."

This made Jason tilt his head back up, cupping Pythagoras' cheek. He was relieved that Pythagoras wasn't angry at him. "You weren't terrible, you were brilliant."

"More like you were the brilliant one. I just stook around and helped where I could."

"You'll be a terrific dad. You calmed him down and made him giggle with your cuteness."

"Cuteness, you knew more or less how to handle a baby. You'd be the better father."

"Yeah, thanks to Medusa and Hercules. Listen, we'd be brilliant fathers. Our children would have the brains and kindness of you-"

"And the cunning wit and athleticism of you." Jason bumped noses with the other male, stealing a kiss from him. Jason's tone turned to a whisper, tempting him through kisses. "Go on, say yes. For me."

"Well, I can't very well say no now, can I?"

"Thank you." Pythagoras brought Jason closer to him, locking lips as soon as they were within close enough distance of each other. Getting a little carried away, Jason eager to remove Pythagoras' shirt and kiss him all over, they were interrupted with the buzzer. Lips red and swollen, Jason tried to back away, Pythagoras tugging him closer.

"Tonight? Does it have to be tonight? I was planning on having a nice night in and some time with you, just doing this."

Jason smirked, continuing to steal kisses. "Just kissing with a hint of necking?"

"Okay and maybe a few other things." Jason darted in one final time and pecked Pythagoras, sealing the deal. "Later, my love. I promise." Jason then went over to buzz Leon and the family in.

 

 

Coming up, Leon's wife Georgiana was carrying the small child, leaving Leon to the heavy lifting. "Evening!" Pythagoras went to help with Georgiana, Jason meeting Leon by the car.

"Thank you for looking after Nathan, especially with such short notice." So that's the name of the child. One less question to ask.

"No worries. I'm sure Jason and I will manage." Georgiana set the car seat with Nathan in on the sofa. Pythagoras took hold of the folded-up pram and brought it in. Georgiana then went for the travel bag and supplies that was still nearby the door.

"We've brought supplies over so you needn't do the shopping. The travel bag contains nappies and wipes as well as bathing products and everything else he will need over the weekend. Leon's brought the bouncer and the travel cot." Pythagoras went over to Nathan, who thankfully was asleep. "He hasn't long been fed so he should be fine for a few hours. Jason mentioned you'd looked after children before."

"Yeah, we've done a bit of babysitting in the past."

"Well, that's good. We'll phone when we can to see how things are going."

"Can I offer you a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks, we shan't be too long."

"May I ask where it is you're going?"

"My brother, Adam, is getting married up in Leeds. We're attending the wedding and reception, meaning we won't be back in London till around the late afternoon, maybe early evening. We'll let you know when we approach the city."

"I see." Jason and Leon entered the flat. 

"Pyth, I was saying to Jason about Nathan. He's a fiesty one."

"All the more remarkable." Why couldn't they ever be quiet, peaceful babies.

"Oh, and I have some news for you guys." Jason turned, as did Pythagoras, towards Leon.

"What's that?"

"Rose is back."

"What?" Leaving the items, they were both immediately at the table with Leon, wanting to know the details.

"Over in the parallel world, she's built another device to bring her back to our world."

"But i thought she was happy over in the parallel world? She was living with the other doctor? You know, the doctor that had The Doctor's mind but only one heart?" Pythagoras was confused over what Jason actually meant, but listened to the conversation anyway.

"Yeah, he's died."

"What? When?"

"Died in a motorbike accident."

"Jesus!"

"Yeah, so she's back. The Doctor knows about it and they've spoken."

"Are they travelling in the TARDIS together again?"

"No. Rose has a house of her own. The Doctor lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again. He said it would be too risky, so she's staying on Earth. He travels alone at the moment, you know, after losing Donna, but they manage. They still see each other lots."

"They still love each other?"

"Yes."

"What about Ianto?"

"Who's Ianto?"

"He was Jack's lover."

"Oh."

"Still dead."

"Can't Rose create a machine to bring him back?"

"Who knows. Anyway, we better be going." Leon got up from the chair and helped to set the cot up, Pythagoras soon placing Nathan in the crib. Georgiana and Leon then left, leaving the lads with the baby. "Well, this is going to be interesting," Pythagoras muttered as he began to put everything away. Jason began cooking their dinner. It wouldn't be half an hour before Nathan was wailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we're only three episodes in, but I felt it needed to be done. Sorry if all the characters don't seem accurate, but hey, it's my fic, I do what I want. Mwahaha! 
> 
> Also, bear with me. Doing uni work and fanfiction is not easy, especially when there's a lack of tech available, so be patient my friends, updates will come.


End file.
